Forgotten Roads
by Ani Ledger
Summary: *Completed* Pippin returns to the Shire and is reunited with Diamond. ::sigh:: fluffy goodness makes its return. WOO! Please review =)
1. Buckland

A/N: this is my first LOTR fanfic. I was kind of wary to start it, because I'm not so sure how it will turn out (I am writing this before the story is finished, so... lol). It's mostly just a bunch of fluffy stuff... Pippin is my favorite character in both the book and the movie, and I wanted to write a story about him. And I've discovered there's not many fics out there (that I've come across anyway) that are about Pippin and his eventual wife, Diamond (according to the timeline in Appendix B.. hehe). This is a story about how they met, and about... well, read the story. You'll see :)   
  
Read the notes at the end... at the time I'm writing this (which is when I was towards the end of chapter 3, for the record) I had nearly a page of explanation and clarifications.. they aren't necessary to read, but if I didn't add them in I'd feel like I left important things out. I'm trying to stay as true to canon as I possibly can (only filling in blanks... nothing will end up much differently than how Tolkien intended ::smiles::), but I did hit a few rough spots, especially with geography (I didn't have a good map until I'd started chapter three, and I had a panic attack or two worrying about it.. lol).  
  
One last thing (and this is brief, woohoo!).. the story begins in S.R. 1417, just one year before FOTR. Merry is 35, Lily is 34, Pervinca is 32, Pippin is 27, Diamond is 22. Yay.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Except for Lily, I made her up. But the rest of them... I'm just borrowing them, I swear. And I'm not making any money. Oh well.  
  
Dedication: To Amy, because without her I'd have no one to cry to when I screw up the continuity/geography/whatever, and because she helped to introduce me to the wonderful world of Lord of the Rings ^_^ And for helping me look up things when I needed it, and for writing me into her fanfic, and for listening to my endless whining and obsessing.. {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{Amy-mommy}}}}}}}}}}}}}} You rock. A whole lot. ::giggles:: I kept this lovely dedication thingy a secret until the story was completed, too, heeee.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forgotten Roads**  
**by Ani Ledger  
  
  
**  
**  
[Chapter One]  
  
Finally. The day I'd been waiting for had arrived: the day when I finally was allowed to leave home to visit my cousin Lily in Buckland. And without my parents, too. It was very exciting. I was twenty-two years old, and it was about time they let me go somewhere on my own. Sure, I was an and tweenager--not quite a child, not quite old enough to do whatever I please--but I was never like most tweens. I think I was a pretty responsible, well behaved hobbit.  
  
When I was getting along with my parents, anyway.  
  
I packed my bags the night before I left. I was staying with Lily for eight days, and I couldn't wait. Lily's my favorite cousin, and although she's thirty-four, twelve years my senior, I always loved spending time with her. Buckland isn't too far from Long Cleeve, about sixty miles, but it is the furthest away from home that I'd ever been. I'd visited there with my parents before, but only when I was very young.   
  
Lily arrived just after elevenses, with someone I'd never seen before. He was fairly young, with blonde curls and a mischievous grin. I guessed that he was probably one of Lily's friends.  
  
I ran out to Lily and hugged her. It's wonderful to see you again, cousin! she cried, smiling. How you've grown! I haven't seen you in so long!  
  
It's wonderful to see you, too, Lily, I replied, smiling back.   
  
Lily's companion, the one with the blonde hair and mischievous grin, walked over to where we were standing in front of our small house. Diamond, this is my friend Meriadoc Brandybuck, she said, introducing him.  
  
he said, extending his hand.   
  
Nice to meet you, I replied.  
  
Merry looked at Lily. She's about Pippin's age, isn't she? he asked.  
  
How old is Pippin? Lily asked. Diamond is twenty-two... probably not too far off. She smiled.  
  
Pip is eight years younger than me... so he's twenty-seven, Merry thought aloud. He'll probably be around this week, you'll meet him.  
  
Who is Pippin? I asked, curious.  
  
My younger cousin. He stays with me a lot. Looks up to me, I guess, Merry said proudly. Kind of my partner-in-crime, he joked.  
  
I liked Merry. He seemed very friendly. _I think Lily likes him, too. Why, I think she's making eyes at him!_ I thought. I had to try hard to suppress my smile.  
  
Soon I loaded my bags on Lily and Merry's cart and we set out for Buckland. I couldn't wait to get there. It would be a great week.  
  
--  
  
I sat up on a hill near the banks of the Brandywine River. I watched Merry and Lily leave to get Lily's cousin just after second breakfast, and now it was past elevenses and luncheon, and they still hadn't returned. Aside from being bored out of my mind, I was getting hungry again. It had to be time for afternoon tea soon. I hoped it was anyway.  
  
With a sigh, I stood up and started back toward town. My sister, Pervinca, came with me to Bucklebury this time. I visited all the time to see my best friend Merry, and when Pervinca heard Lily's cousin was coming to visit, she insisted on coming along. Vinca was nice, most of the time, but she _was _my older sister (one of them, anyway) and acted very older-sister-ish most of the time. Always treated me like a child, which I was most definitely not. I was twenty-seven years old. Soon I'd be thirty-three. So what if I got in trouble all the time? Didn't mean I always would. Things could change in the next seven years; I could easily my troublemaker phase, as Vinca and my other sisters and parents wished I'd do now--they said it all the time. Or, who knows, I could just stay the same. Merry was thirty-four, and just because he was of age now didn't stop him from making mischief right alongside me. We'd been partners-in-crime most of our lives, and just because we were growing up didn't change that. Besides, usually things were his idea in the first place--I just always got blamed because I'm just a tween.  
  
I changed my mind once I get into town. Why bother going back to Merry's and hanging out with Vinca until tea time? I could go out to Farmer Maggot's fields now, and satisfy my hunger sooner. No one would miss me.  
  
--  
  
We arrived at the Brandywine River several hours later. I'd dozed off for a while, and woke up to Lily laughing at something Merry had said. Shortly after I awoke, before we got to the river, we passed a farm, with tall rows of corn and other crops growing in the summer sun. I heard a rustling in the corn, and saw the top of a curly brown head running through the roads.  
  
Oi! Pippin! Merry called, waving. The hobbit in the field turned and waved as we continued on our way. That's Pippin. Borrowing crops from Farmer Maggot. It's--  
  
Stealing crops, you mean, Lily said, hiding a smile.  
  
It's not stealing. The vegetables will grow back. You can't steal something that will only eventually replace itself, Merry retorted.  
  
It is most certainly stealing, Meriadoc, Lily scolded, the corners of her mouth starting to curve upward as she looked up at him. I noticed for the first time how close she was sitting to him. _Yes, Lily definitely fancies this Meriadoc Brandybuck. _I smiled inwardly. I'd have to remember to ask her about him later.  
  
We rode into town, and up to Merry's house. Lily's was just down the hill, and we left his cart at his and took my bags down to Lily's. Another hobbit came out of Merry's, as he opened the round door, and ran over to Lily.   
  
Lily called. I didn't know you were coming to visit also!  
  
I came with Pippin. I heard your cousin was coming to visit... my goodness, is this Diamond? she cried, her shrill voice filled with excitement. Why, I'm sure she doesn't even remember me. It's been a long time since she came to visit. I'm Pervinca Took, I haven't seen you since you were about five years old.  
  
I nodded. I didn't remember her.   
  
My brother Peregrin is around here somewhere, she continued. He disappeared after elevenses, when Merry and Lily left, but... He's about your age, I think. A few years older.  
  
We saw him up at Farmer Maggot's, Merry says, coming down the hill.  
  
Oh, goodness. I told him to stay out of there... one of these days he's going to get caught. Especially if he's going alone, Merry, at least when you go with him he won't get lost.  
  
Pippin, get lost? Merry laughed. Pip knows those corn fields almost better than I do. He's here all the time, and we're there a lot of the time that he's visiting. Don't worry, Vinca, he'll be fine.  
  
I stood mutely, not really knowing what to do or say. Lily suddenly turned to me, smiling widely. Diamond, you remember when we passed Farmer Maggot's farm, don't you? she asks.  
  
Yes, of course, I replied.  
  
Well, I'm sure Pervinca would appreciate it if you'd go and fetch Peregrin while we prepare afternoon tea?  
  
I thought for a moment. If Pervinca was worried about Pippin getting lost or caught, who was to say that I wouldn't?   
  
Do you want me to go with you? Merry asked me, seeing the doubt on my face.  
  
No, no... I'll go. It'll be nice to go for a walk after sitting in that cart for so long... I won't get lost.   
  
Of course you won't, silly, Lily said.   
  
Merry pointed down the road. Follow the road down until you reach Bucklebury Ferry, where we crossed the river on the way here. Take the ferry across and then follow the road until you reach the farm. If you stand up on the hill above the farm, you can usually see if anyone's down there. And you saw Pippin earlier on our way in, so you shouldn't have much trouble finding him. He's not the quietest hobbit there ever was.  
  
I smiled. I'll be back in a little while, then. I started on down the road.  
  
---  
  
I walked quietly through the rows of corn, so as not to draw much attention to myself. I'd become pretty good at this. I knew Farmer Maggot's fields like the back of my hand, and I rarely got caught. When I did, I usually could talk my way out of trouble, as long as I didn't have any mushrooms with me. I didn't consider it stealing, either. It would all grow back eventually, as Merry always said. Usually, Merry and I went to vegetables together, but he was off with Lily, being all important. I believed he fancied that girl. He was a bit older than she, but they were almost always together--when Merry wasn't off getting in trouble with me. Merry's absence wouldn't be such a problem, but one hobbit can only carry so many carrots, cabbages, and...  
  
I whispered, as I dropped to my knees to claim my prize. Suddenly, I heard dogs barking and a rustling in the corn, getting closer and closer. My eyes widened. I'd been caught.  



	2. An Awkward Meeting

A/N: I have an extensive notes section written already.. so this is basically an author's note saying that I have author's notes, that I'll probably post at the end. Because they're long and boring, and mostly rambly stuff that no one cares about anyway. Hehe.   
  
Forgotten Roads  
by Ani Ledger  
  
[Chapter Two]  
  
I ran through the forest of corn. I knew I shouldn't have come, I knew I'd be caught. And I'm not even the one wreaking havoc! I didn't even know what I was doing... I'd seen someone, who I'd assumed was Peregrin, but I lost his trail soon after I entered the cornfield. And now I was being chased down, and of course I hadn't even found him yet.  
  
I ran as fast as my feet would carry me, trying to remember which way I'd come from. Where was the road? I was hopelessly lost, and was going to be eaten alive by the farmer's dogs--all of which sounded huge.  
  
Before I could stop myself, I ran straight into someone--a someone with his arms full of vegetables.  
  
Who are you? he cried, his brown curls falling in his eyes.  
  
Who am I?! Who are you?! I replied. The dogs were going to catch up. It was only a matter of seconds now, I was sure of it.  
  
I'm Pippin Took, he said angrily, and you've just caused me to lose my dinner. He pointed to the vegetables he'd dropped when I ran into him. Come on. He grabs my hand and we ran off. We ran about twenty feet before we reached the road.  
  
---  
  
I ran--dragging the girl behind me--until we reached the edge of the farm, and into the woods. We ducked behind a fallen tree.  
  
You're Peregrin Took? she asked, breathlessly.  
  
I corrected her. No one calls me Peregrin. And who are you?  
  
My name is Diamond. Lily--my cousin--sent me to find you while she and Merry and Pervinca prepared afternoon tea. It's not dinnertime, yet, so I didn't cause you to lose your dinner, just--  
  
I quieted her, putting my hand over her mouth. The dogs were to the edge of the farm, and I could hear Farmer Maggot talking to them. We should probably hide out here for a little while, I suggested. Maggot's going to be on the lookout for either me or Merry for a while.  
  
Diamond nodded. I turned to face her, and was taken aback for a moment at how pretty she was. Her dark reddish blonde hair was pulled back from her face, and she had dark brown eyes that were cheerful and smiling, even though she was out of breath and probably terrified. She was shorter than me, I noticed when we were running, and thin, for a hobbit. She was probably several years younger than me... How old are you? I asked.  
  
she replied, more shyly than she'd sounded moments ago. She looked up at me for a moment, and I smiled. I realized I was still holding her hand, from when we were running. She obviously noticed too, and, biting her lip, she removed her hand from mine and looked away from me.  
  
I covered up the awkward moment. Are you hungry? I managed to save some carrots and... I smiled, realizing what else I'd stuffed into my bag at the last moment. ...and some mushrooms.  
  
She looked back up. I am hungry, actually, she said, helping herself to a mushroom. She smiled again, and we ate in silence.  
  
---  
  
The sun was beginning to go down by the time we decided to make our way back to town. We had sat and talked, and eaten Pippin's stolen vegetables for a while, sitting behind the fallen tree; I'd lost track of time. We waited until the dogs were surely gone, and could've left then but decided against it.  
  
While we were talking, I couldn't help but find that I really liked Pippin. He was funny, he was nice, and he was very easy to talk to. We shared stories, his more amusing and entertaining than mine, but he seemed to be interested in what I had to say. More than once our eyes had met, and one of us always quickly looked away. Usually when I was alone with a lad I'd feel uneasy and not know what to say, but I found that with Pippin, I didn't have any of that nervousness, aside from when we first met. I was comfortable, and he seemed to be too.   
  
I could just imagine what Lily would say. She'd smile and tease me, and ruffle my hair and threaten to say something to Pippin, or to Merry. She'd say Diamond fancies Pippin! just as I'd tease her for fancying Merry. I decided not to tell her right away.   
  
I wonder if Lily's worried yet, I mused. I told her I wouldn't get lost, but...  
  
Well, we should probably make our way back. Even if your cousin isn't worried, my sister definitely is. He smiled, and I could tell he probably loved driving his older sisters crazy. He stood, and reached his hand down to help me up. I smiled up at him for a moment, noticing for the first time how much taller than me he was. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. We stood facing each other for a moment, my hand still in his. The moment was threatening to become weird again and my heart was pounding. Before I knew what was happening, Pippin had taken a step closer to me, and was leaning down to kiss me.   
  
I was scared out of my mind--I'd never been kissed before. His lips barely brushed mine when I heard, Diamond! Diamond, where are you?  
  
I whirled around, hearing Lily's voice. She appeared up the road a moment later, and ran toward Pippin and me. Where have you two been? Pervinca and I were worried sick! she cried.  
  
I held my breath, knowing that I was blushing furiously. Pippin and I... we were just talking. We...  
  
It's my fault, Lily, Pippin said, much more calmly than I had stuttered. Diamond came to look for me, and Farmer Maggot heard us and we got chased away. We stayed here and hid for a while, and I didn't feel like going back into town so we stayed here for a while. We completely lost track of time--  
  
It's all right, Pippin, Lily said, sounding less frantic. I was just worried that Diamond got lost, is all. But since everything is fine, why don't we head back home and get some supper? You missed afternoon tea, and we were preparing supper when I came out to find you. Lily looked at me for a moment, and seeing that my face was probably still bright red, smiled widely. I'm going to head back now... hurry along, supper will be ready soon and we all know how much Pippin hates missing meals. She winked, and hurried back up the road, leaving us behind to follow at our own pace.  
  
I stood trembling for a moment, letting out the breath that I'd been holding. I smiled nervously, saying, I knew she'd get worried.  
  
It's all right, Pippin said. She's not angry, after all.  
  
I was grateful for that. No, she isn't. I sighed and started to walk up out to the road. I wished Lily hadn't appeared at that very moment, right when I was about to get my first kiss. I'd really wanted Pippin to kiss me, too. I was really starting to like him, and I'd only known him a few hours.  
  
Hey, wait up, he said, and I heard him hurrying after me. I bit my lip and stared at the ground while we walked. Are you okay? he asked. After Lily left, you got all shy again. What's wrong?  
  
I said, trying to sound convincing. Trying to sound not disappointed.   
  
It must be something, Pippin said, trying to pry and answer out of me. Come on, what is it?  
  
It's _nothing_, I insisted again. I didn't look at him. I didn't want to sound desperate or anything. I sighed again, and we continued walking, again in an awkward silence.  
  
  
  
A/N #2: Awww. Poor Diamond. I'm not done with chapter three as of yet (yet=now=April 15th) but it will be up soon. Leave me reviews, I THRIVE off of them. Bwahaha.


	3. A Late-Night Confrontation

  
  
  
Forgotten Roads  
by Ani Ledger  
  
  
  
[Chapter Three]  
  
I walked Diamond back to Lily's house. She went inside to find Lily, and I was about to walk up the hill to Merry's, when I saw Merry come out and start walking down toward me. I waved.  
  
Welcome back, Pip, Merry said with a grin. Where have you been?   
  
Oh... I almost got caught at Farmer Maggot's, he said.   
  
You tried to take mushrooms again? Pippin, you know that's--  
  
Diamond got caught while she was looking for me, I said. Well... the dogs were after her, anyway. We had to run and hide. And I _did _get mushrooms! We ended up just sitting and talking for a while.  
  
And you weren't hungry? You missed afternoon tea! Merry said. He knew better than almost anyone else that I rarely miss meals. He gasped. You like Diamond, don't you!  
  
I looked around, worried that someone would hear. I nodded my head toward Lily's. She's just in there, I whispered. And yes, I do. I-- I gulped. I don't know if she likes me back though... I was going to try and kiss her-- Merry grinned and shook his head. --but then Lily came and she jumped away from me. I stuck my hands in my pockets and looked down at my feet.   
  
Merry was still shaking his head. I knew I'd not hear the end of this one until--well, not for a while.  
  
What's for supper? I asked, changing the subject.  
  
I'm not sure. Lily invited us to eat, and I don't know what she made. Why do you bother asking, though? Afraid you won't like what she's cooking? I don't believe there's any food you won't eat, my friend.  
  
I shrugged. Just wondering, is all. Merry started to go into Lily's, and I stopped for a moment. If we were eating at Lily's, Diamond would be there. If Diamond was there... maybe I could talk to her later. I smiled to myself and followed Merry inside.  
  
---  
  
I heard the door open and close, and Merry came into the kitchen. he said.   
  
Lily turned around and smiled at him. Why, hello, she said. Is Pippin coming along, too? she asked, glancing sideways at me. Merry glanced at me also, and Pippin came into the kitchen a moment later.  
  
What's for supper? he asked, and Lily and Merry both laughed.   
  
Nothing you don't like, I'm sure, Lily replied with a smile.  
  
Pippin smiled. Good, because I'm hungry.  
  
You're always hungry, Pervinca said, entering the kitchen also. And it certainly is nice to see you again, you've been gone all afternoon.  
  
I know, I know. Pippin looked at me and smiled a little. I felt all fluttery inside, and smiled back. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought. Earlier, I'd felt so comfortable around him, and now whenever I so much as thought about him, my stomach was suddenly full of butterflies and I didn't know what to say. I took a deep breath. I just had to calm down and not get worried about... well, about anything. There was nothing to worry about. Sure, I had a growing crush on Pippin, and I was pretty sure he liked me too, as he'd tried to kiss me and all, so worrying needlessly was something that could be put behind me.  
  
Lily told us all to sit down at the table, and Merry helped her bring the food over. Merry sat down between Lily and Pervinca, and I sat on Lily's other side. Pippin sat next to me. While we were eating, and the three older hobbits were all engaged in a conversation about... whatever they were talking about (which happened to be quite uninteresting to me, and to Pippin also, I guessed, judging from his lack of contribution to their conversation... in fact, he seemed more interested in his potatoes at the moment than anything else), I glanced over at Pippin. He looked at me, and for a moment neither of us said anything. So, um... I had fun this afternoon, I said.  
  
So did I, he replied. It's nice having someone closer to my age around here. It's fun spending time with Merry, but lately he's been spending most of his time with Lily. He looked at both of them. They didn't seem to hear us. Usually when I visit, especially now, I sit around, bored. Visiting Merry used to be fun, but lately he doesn't want to hang around with me as much... I'm just a tween, after all. So I'm glad you're here.  
  
So am I, I replied. It's nice to get away from my parents... I have two older brothers, and two younger sisters, and being the middle child I'm either forgotten or criticized the most.  
  
I'm the youngest in my family, he said. It's not any easier being the youngest than being a middle child, or the oldest, I'm sure. They all have their ups and downs.  
  
I smiled. You're probably right, I replied, and turned back to my meal.  
  
After dinner, I helped Lily clean up the kitchen, and Pervinca, Merry, and Pippin left. You like Pippin, don't you? Lily asked with a smile.   
  
Was it that obvious? I asked, smiling sheepishly. Yes, I suppose I do... we had fun this afternoon, just talking and stuff.  
  
Yes, it was _that obvious._****I'm sure he likes you too, Diamond... I don't think I've ever seen him look at another lass that way. He definitely likes you. She grinned. You know, the last time you visited here, you met him. You were very little then.  
  
Really? Tell me.  
  
You were five, and he was about ten. There were no other children around, and you followed him around like a puppy. He was complaining to Merry, who was about eighteen at the time, and I could tell that Merry felt the same way when Pippin followed him around.  
  
I smiled. Does Pippin remember that?  
  
I don't know. You could ask him.  
  
Perhaps I will. It'll give us something to talk about.  
  
Good girl, she said. But you'll talk to him tomorrow, because now you should probably run off to bed. It's getting late.  
  
I nodded, and yawned, feeling very tired. It was dark outside, and it had been a very long day. After we finished cleaning the kitchen, I changed into my nightdress and got into the bed in Lily's guestroom, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
After supper, Merry talked to Lily for a few minutes alone, leaving Diamond and I alone for a little while. I didn't really know what to say, so I helped her clear the table. When they returned, Merry and I went back up the hill to his house, although I hadn't really wanted to. I would've liked to stay and talk to Diamond for a bit longer, although I didn't have much else to say to her. I made a mental note to talk to her tomorrow, and decided to go to sleep for the night.  
  
I woke up when it was still dark out, jarred out of a dream. I couldn't remember what the dream was about, but it woke me up. I tried to fall back asleep, but for some reason I couldn't. I yawned and got out of bed. Vinca was sound asleep, and Merry's bedroom door was shut, and I figured he was probably still asleep also. I yawned and went into the kitchen to see if I could find anything to eat.   
  
Almost as soon as I'd walked into the kitchen, I heard the door open. I stopped short. Who would be coming in so early in the morning? Merry and my sister were both asleep...  
  
...or so I'd thought. Apparently, I'd been wrong in assuming that Merry was asleep, because he appeared in the round doorway to the kitchen. He jumped when he saw me. Pippin! What on earth are you doing up?  
  
I suppose I could ask you the same thing, I replied. I couldn't sleep. Where had he been? Something was going on here...  
  
Merry paused for a moment and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. Neither could I. I went out for a walk.  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him. He obviously hadn't just gone out for a walk, but didn't ask any more questions. He looked very nervous, and usually didn't make excuses. If Merry wanted to tell me what was going on, he'd tell me.  
  
Anyway, If I had to guess, I'd think Merry had gone out to meet a girl in the middle of the night. And if I had to guess who she was, I wouldn't hesitate to guess Lily. There was something going on there, definitely. I wondered if Diamond knew anything. But it really wasn't my business, and I decided I'd keep my nose out of it... for now.  
  
I'm just... going to to back to bed, Merry said. He walked past me and went to his room without another word and shut the door.  
  
I fell back asleep for a while, and woke up when I smelled breakfast. Good morning, Merry said when I went into the kitchen. Sleep well?  
  
I nodded and sat down. Merry probably still wouldn't tell me where he'd been the night before, so I didn't ask.  
  
  
  
[A/N: Okay, this chapter was rather boring, sorry.. and then it just kind of ended. But I wanted to upload another chapter tonight and needed a place for chapter three to end... here was the most convenient place. Chapter four is coming soon! =) Pleeeeease keep reviewing.. ::smiles::]


	4. Diamond Sky [End of Part I]

Forgotten Roads  
by Ani Ledger  
  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter Four]  
  
After breakfast, I went out for a walk. It was a pretty quiet morning, and I was happy, I was away from my parents and staying with my favorite cousin... and then there was Pippin... If it wasn't a perfect day, I didn't know what was.   
  
I walked up the hill towards Merry's house, and Pippin came running out. Come on, he said, taking me by surprise. He grabbed my hand and lead me far enough away from the house to talk without being heard.  
  
What's going on? I asked, out of breath. Pippin and I certainly ran a lot.  
  
Guess what?  
  
I asked, getting a little bit annoyed. I didn't know what, that's why I asked in the first place.  
  
I think Merry likes your cousin, he said, and I laughed.  
  
You think so too? I asked. Well, I know so... I heard a knock on the door last night, and Lily got up to answer it. I looked out the window and saw Merry waiting out there for her.  
  
Pippin grinned. Merry wouldn't tell me where he'd been. I sort of figured it out, though... I wonder why he wouldn't tell me.  
  
Oh... well, maybe he was just... maybe he didn't want to say anything. Maybe... I thought for a minute, and said with a smile, Maybe no one's supposed to know.  
  
Pippin shrugged. Maybe. Let's go for a walk, he suggested. I nodded and followed him into town.  
  
I wasn't as nervous today as I'd been the evening before. He showed me around town, and even though he didn't technically live there, it seemed like he knew everyone. He introduced me to people, and would give me a description of them once they were out of earshot: She thinks I'm terrible or He helped me and Merry get some of Farmer Maggot's mushrooms once.  
  
Lily called me in for luncheon after a while. She asked if Pippin wanted to stay, since Merry was already there anyway. Pippin and I exchanged a look when we saw Merry at the table, and we smiled but didn't say a word.  
  
After luncheon, Pippin and I went back outside and walked down to the river. He took me up to the side of a tall grassy hill above the river. I sat down in the grass, and he laid back. propping himself up on his elbows. I come up here a lot, just to sit... I like to watch the river.  
  
I nodded. It's pretty. There aren't any rivers near where I live, but I like this one. She sighed. You know, I've only been here for the past day and a half, but already this feels like home.  
  
  
  
I nodded again. I don't think I ever want to leave. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes, enjoying the summer sun on my face.   
  
This is home to me, too, Pippin said. I mean... my parents don't live here either, but I'd rather stay here with Merry than stay there.  
  
I don't always get along with my parents, I said. Not that most tweenagers always get along with their parents. Maybe it was all in my head, but mine seemed especially bad. My brothers and sisters are all better than me in some way, and like I said... it always seems like they forget about me. I looked down and sighed. I didn't want to talk about my parents right now.   
  
I smiled, remembering Lily's story earlier. Lily told me about something last night... did you know that we've met before? I asked him, smiling.  
  
Pippin shook his head, looking confused. When? I don't remember.  
  
I don't remember it either. Lily told me that I visited here when I was about five, and you were here too. You were ten then, and she said I followed you around the whole time I was here. She said it drove you crazy.   
  
Pippin laughed, and sat up. Kind of like you are now.  
  
I paused, not knowing what to say. Was I annoying him? He laughed again. I was joking.  
  
I blushed. I knew that.  
  
He grinned.  
  
---  
  
She really was driving me crazy.  
  
Not like she had when we were younger. I didn't say so, because the memory was old and forgotten, but I did remember meeting Diamond when she was five years old. She followed me everywhere, and, being a curious child, asked me endless amounts of questions. I was ten years old then--twice her age, and not interested in playing with someone so much younger than me. But she insisted on following me and cried incessantly when I told her to go away.  
  
I remembered that day clearly, after she mentioned it.  
  
But now... Diamond was driving me crazy in an entirely new way. In a way I'd never imagined she could. She was so sweet, and calm, and beautiful, and incredibly nonchalant. She didn't know how beautiful she was.   
  
I was transfixed by every little thing. Her hair blowing in the breeze, the way her eyelids fluttered when she laughed at what I was saying, and how when she was happy, you could tell, because her voice seemed to sing.  
  
Diamond said, and I shook my head as if she had brought me out of a trance. Are you all right?  
  
Yeah. Sorry, I said. I'd been staring at her, I realized.  
  
She smiled and twirled a wildflower between her fingers and leaned back against the hill. _There. _That's what drove me so crazy: the way she could be so lovely without even trying.   
  
On a sudden impulsive whim, I leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes opened wide for a moment and she gasped, and then she relaxed. I realized I'd leaned in a bit too far and almost lost my balance, but I managed to move closer and put my arms around her.   
  
Diamond smiled at me and opened her eyes. Her face was just inches from mine, and I could still feel the kiss lingering on my lips. I wasn't quite expecting that, she said softly, still smiling.  
  
I know. That's why I did it. Was it? Or was it completely impulsive? Did I do it, just to see whether she would run away this time? Oh well; either way, I'd kissed her. She didn't hate me. _In fact, _I thought to myself, as I was allowed another kiss, _I would have to say she probably enjoyed that as much as I did.  
  
_---  
  
If Pippin and I weren't inseperable from the moment we met, we surely weren't for the rest of the week I was in Buckland. Lily knew I liked Pippin, I'd told her my first night there, but I didn't tell her anything else. She hadn't yet told me what was going on between her and Merry, so I didn't feel obligated to tell her what was going on between me and Merry's cousin.  
  
Pippin and I spent as much time together as we could. Not quite every waking moment, but close. The week was completely wonderful, and felt like it would never end. I never wanted it to.  
  
---  
  
I woke up earlier than usual. When I woke up completely, I realized that it was my seventh day in Buckland: my last full day.  
  
I knew it would come sooner or later, but I spent the entire week wishing it would somehow not come. Tomorrow morning, my parents would arrive, and I'd be back home in Long Cleeve by suppertime.   
  
Today was my last day to spend with Pippin. I feared that I wouldn't see him again for a long time.  
  
After breakfast, I immediately ran up the hill to see him. Merry answered the door. You're up early, he remarked. Pippin is still asleep. I could wake him, if you'd like.  
  
I thought for a minute. We'd stayed out late, out by the river, the night before, watching the stars come out. It was my fault for waking up so early, and for not thinking that Pippin might want to sleep in like most normal hobbits would. Let him sleep, I replied, although I was secretly disappointed. I'll come back later.  
  
I went back to Lily's and spent the morning with her. I'd gone to visit my cousin, yet I'd hardly spent any time with her at all... which wasn't completely my fault, as she'd been with Merry a lot of the time anyway.   
  
There was a knock on the door shortly after luncheon, and I answered it. A smiling Pippin was standing on the doorstep. Good afternoon, milady, he said with a bow, and I laughed. He offered me his hand, and I took it. We walked to the river.  
  
We spent the day together, as we had every day. I tried to ignore the fact that I might never see him again, or at least not for a while, and I succeeded for most of the day.   
  
Pippin and I spent the whole day together. We separated at suppertime, and I ate with Lily. I went to look for Pippin after supper. Merry told me Pippin had left after supper, and that he didn't know where he had gone. I figured he was off with you, Merry said, smiling, but I guess not.  
  
I'm sure I'll find him, I replied, turning. Pippin couldn't have gone too far; I knew exactly where to look.  
  
---  
  
Diamond met me up on the hill after dark. The stars were shining, and the moon cast a glow over the hill. The river was calm, and a quiet breeze rustled the leaves on the trees.   
  
She walked up the hill and sat down beside me. The hillside was quiet. Though it was late, there was still a lot going on in town. It was our last night together, and I wanted to spend it just with her. I left her a note saying to meet me after the moon rose, and I supposed she'd gotten it.  
  
Did you get my note? I asked her anyway, and she shook her head.  
  
No, but I couldn't find you, and I figured you'd be up here. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed. I don't want to leave tomorrow, Pippin.  
  
I put my arm around her. I don't want you to leave either. She sighed again. I've had one of the greatest weeks of my life. I'm going to miss you.  
  
I'll come back to visit whenever I can, she promised. I heard her sniffle and turned to look at her. A tear rolled down her cheek. Oh, Pippin, she said, starting to cry. I don't want to go home. She turned to me and buried her face in my shoulder. I held her while she cried, trying to hold back my own tears. I'll write to you all the time.  
  
So will I.  
  
---  
  
We sat up on the hill for a long time in silence. After a while I laid down in the grass and stared up at the night sky.  
  
It's beautiful, isn't it?  
  
It is, Pippin agreed, laying down next to me. It's like... diamonds, he added. Whenever I look at the stars, I'll think of you.  
  
I started crying all over again. I rolled over toward him, and he put his arms around me. I rested my forehead against his and said with a laugh, Leave it to you, Peregrin Took, to say the most cliché thing and make it into the most beautiful thing anyone has ever told me. Pippin grinned and kissed me. We didn't move for a few minutes, enjoying what could be our last perfect moment like that. I was worried that my parents wouldn't let me come back and visit as often as I'd like--especially not if they found out about Pippin. I knew they wouldn't approve. They didn't approve of most of the things I did, and as I've said, I thought myself to be one of the more responsible and well-behaved tweens.   
  
I put my worries behind me once more and focused on what was happening right now. Because right now, Pippin was trailing little kisses down my neck, and I was smiling, and completely happy.  
  
I knew it was crazy, and completely absurd, but I knew then that I was in love with Peregrin Took.  
  
---  
  
Diamond and I stayed up on the hill for a long time. Neither of us cared if Merry or Lily wondered where we were. We both intended on enjoying our last few hours together.  
  
Diamond fell asleep in my arms after a while. I was getting awfully tired too, but rather than wake her up, I carefully picked her up and carried her back to town.   
  
When I got to Lily's, Merry was just leaving. I told him I'd be in in a few minutes. Diamond woke up, looking slightly confused. I said, smiling at her. I didn't want to wake you up, so I carried you back here.  
  
She smiled, and I put her down. Thank you, Pippin, she whispered. I kissed her one last time, and at that very moment, the door opened. Lily was standing there, looking somewhat surprised, and very amused. Diamond turned bright red, but didn't jump away from me, much to my relief.  
  
I'm sorry, Lily said, grinning. I was just on my way out to find you. I had no idea-- she looked from Diamond, to me, and then back to Diamond --that you were... back already. Lily giggled, and said, Sorry to interrupt, and closed the door.  
  
Diamond laughed a little, embarassed. She always has to show up at the most inconvenient times, she said quietly.  
  
I smiled at her. Yes, she does. But now, I said, pulling Diamond closer again. Now I intend on giving you a proper good-night kiss. I kissed her goodnight one last time, not wanting to let her go. But I knew that I had to. I knew that no matter what--whether I stood her and kissed her good-night all night long, or whether I said good-night (and good-bye), her parents would still come for her in the morning, and she would still have to leave me.  
  
She gave me one last look before I let her go inside. She smiled at me, a huge, genuine smile that I knew she really meant. Thank you, Pip, she whispered again. I... I love you. She turned and headed for the door.  
  
I called after her, and she turned. I love you too.  
  
With that, I turned and headed up the hill to Merry's. I was afraid that if I looked back even once, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from running back to Lily's and finding a way for Diamond to convince her parents to never take her back to Long Cleeve.  
  
[End of Part One]  
  
  
[A/N: Finally! Something happened!! How joyful. I was afraid of this chapter. I wrote the Pippin-and-Diamond-on-the-hill scene a few days before I actually gave it a place in the story, but it ended up weaving in almost perfectly. I didn't want to throw the L-word in right away, since they've only known each other for a week, but... it's not like this is a doomed romance here. You all know where this is going... ::wink:: Or at least you might. If you don't, oh well. Heee. Just read. I have the end written, and it's full of sappy sentimental romantic goodness... lots will happen between then and now, though. So pleeeeeease keep reading!  
  
The next chapter.. the actual chapter five chapter.. isn't started yet. I have the idea in my head, and I know pretty much what's going to happen.. I just need to work some of the kinks out of it. So, the next section will consist of my lengthy rambly author's notes. You can skip over them if you like, or you can read them and make fun of my obsession with accuracy and detail. This is only the first part of my notes, and I'll probably post more when it need arises ::giggles::]


	5. Part I Notes

For your reading enjoyment....::drumroll:: I'd like to present:  
  
Ani Ledger's Running Notes and Explanations (Forgotten Roads, Part One):  
  
Issue #1:  
I had a LOT of problems dealing with the geography with this story. Although Merry isn't the main character, he is extremely important to the story since Diamond is visiting Lily, who is friends with Merry, and who is friends with Pippin; so that Diamond and Pippin can meet, Pippin is staying with Merry.   
In the books, it never actually says exactly where Merry lives. Assuming from the family tree, where it says Brandybucks of Buckland, I figure Merry must live in Buckland, as I'm sure many others believe. I talked to my friend Kevin, hoping he might know, and he said he thought that Merry lived in Hobbiton, near Frodo.   
I suffered panic attacks all day after this, and finally when I got home and was able to find a lovely map of the Shire and reread numerous parts of Fellowship of the Rings and the appendices to LOTR, I decided that Merry probably does live in Buckland (because he helps Frodo find a house, which is in Crickhollow, in Buckland. Originnally, once I figured this out, I was going to center the story in Crickhollow, but then I discovered that Bucklebury is a town right at the crossing of the Brandywine River (hence Bucklebury Ferry) and that's where Brandy Hall would be located. Being that Merry is a Brandybuck, and all the Brandybucks lived at Brandy Hall (as Frodo also did in his childhood) I decided it would make sense for the story to take place in Bucklebury. (See, Amy, I TOLD YOU that my author's notes would be lengthy! and I'm not even done!)  
  
Issue #2:  
I've been mentally beating myself up with about Farmer Maggot's farm. Where is it? Who knows. I couldn't find it on any maps, but I decided it must be near Buckland, because both in the movie and in the books.. they run into Merry and Pippin in the movie, and then run almost directly to Bucklebury Ferry (I'm using this in the story, that Bucklebury Ferry is through some woods, and then up the road from the farm) and in the books, Merry joins Pippin, Frodo, and Sam when they're at Farmer Maggot's farm, so if he was waiting for them at Crickhollow, he must've been close enough for him to go there. I think he rides a pony to the farm, but Crickhollow is several miles north of Bucklebury, according to the map I've been using, so I guess that would work out.  
  
Issue #3:  
I think I ended up doing the age thing all right.. the ages of the characters, that is, and also years in which events happen. Diamond is five years younger than Pippin, according to dates on the family tree, and Pippin is eight years younger than Merry. If Diamond was 22, Pippin would be 27, and Merry would be 35. I wanted Lily to be close enough in age to Merry to have their little romance thing, and she's twelve years older than Diamond... mostly so that I could make her 34 and more able to live on her own. Didn't feel like adding parents into the whole mess g Pervinca is five years older than Pippin, and although she is only in the beginning of the story, she would be 32, just a bit younger than Merry and Lily.


	6. Separation

Forgotten Roads: Part II  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update chapter five.. dealt with a small bout of writer's block this past week and haven't written anything at all. I finished reading LOTR and fretted for a few days trying to figure out how I was going to end this thing, and I came up with a good enough idea for now, which means I can write :) I won't let myself write if I have any sort of problem with what I'm working on. I'm just a dork like that.   
  
Oh. Also. To the person who reviewed (whose name I forget) who was confused about the POV.. it's both Pippin and Diamond (if you hadn't figured it out yet). It switches back and forth. I didn't specify, because I didn't think it would be necessary. I like writing from multiple characters points-of-view, I always have and I write better that way. When I wrote X-Files fanfic (and posted it here) people left reviews telling me that specifying who was speaking wasn't always necessary and easy enough to figure out. That's why I didn't. So yeah.. sorry if I was confusing :)  
  
ANYWAY. That said, on with the story. Finally, we've got a bit of problem-like stuff.. wooo. Want to finish Chapter Five tonight. I bet I can ::grins confidently::  
  
A/N (again): I wrote that last paragraph like.. three days ago. And I finished writing and editing chapter five today. Yeah, I suck.  
  
  
  
  
Forgotten Roads  
by Ani Ledger  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter Five]  
  
I missed him.  
  
I tried not to think about the past week too much, but whenever anyone asked how my trip had been, my thoughts almost immediately and automatically turned to Pippin. Of course, Pippin himself had been the most... eventful part of my week, but I didn't want to say anything to anyone.  
  
My mother asked me several times what was wrong with me, and each time I told her nothing was wrong. And it wasn't completely a lie. Nothing was wrong, truthfully, because... because Pippin loved me. Because I loved him too. And even though I wouldn't see him for a long time, I knew that much.   
  
But I still missed him. Just not to the point of being completely miserable.  
  
--  
  
She'd been gone for nearly a month.   
  
I went back home for a while, and found that I was more bored there than in Buckland, even if Diamond wasn't in Buckland anymore. So I went to stay again with Merry, like I usually did. It was almost to be expected. Pippin gets bored at home, Pippin goes to stay with Merry. My parents decided not to object to it, because it meant that I wouldn't bother them.   
  
I sat on the hill, alone, and sighed. I stared out at the road, wondering when I'd see Diamond again. I missed her. Sure, it was fun hanging around with Merry, but he was with Lily some of the time, and I was alone and bored.  
  
In my hands was a sheet of paper. I promised Diamond I'd write, but I didn't know what to say. I sighed again and started to write.  
  
_Dear Diamond,  
I'm sorry I didn't write sooner, but I haven't had much to say. I still don't have much to say, but I promised I'd write you, so here goes nothing.  
I went back home with my sister. That lasted about a week. I was bored nearly to tears, with nothing to do besides help out around the house or spend quality time with my parents and sisters (which I'm sure you can guess are definitely not my favorite things to do). I went back to Buckland, and found that I'm nearly as bored here as I was at home. On my way back here, I toyed with the idea of changing my destination to Long Cleeve, to come surprise you, but decided that the Northfarthing was a bit far. Plus, I'd probably get lost before I got there. I know how to get from the smials to Buckland, and how to get to Hobbiton, but aside from that... let's just say I don't have the best sense of direction.  
This is likely one of the longest letters I've ever written (I don't write very many), and I'm out of things to say. Come visit again soon!  
  
_I wasn't sure how to end it, so I just signed my name. I read over it and put it away. I'd mail it when I went back to town.  
  
--  
  
Diamond! You've got a letter! my younger sister called.  
  
I stopped what I was doing immediately and ran inside the house. I couldn't think of anyone who'd be writing me a letter besides...  
  
I cried. I wasn't surprised, but I _was _excited. I sat down at the kitchen table and read the letter.  
  
My sister eyed me quizzically. Who's Pippin? she asked, sitting at the table. I ignored her, reading the words and laughing to myself. It was so good to hear from him, and--  
  
Who's Pippin? Rosemary repeated, and I looked up.  
  
He's... oh, Rosemary, can you keep a secret? I asked. Rosemary was only a few years younger than I was, closer to my age than any of my other siblings, and I told her almost anything. Although I trusted Rosemary more than any of my family, I still hadn't told her about Pippin.   
  
Of course I can, she replied. I knew that already. She kept all of my secrets. Not that I had all that many.  
  
Well... I met someone in Buckland, I said.   
  
A lad? she asked with a grin.  
  
Yes, Rosemary, I replied, smiling back. He's the cousin of Lily's... friend, I said, withholding the bit about Merry and Lily. And he's a few years older than I am. We spent most of the week together, because Lily was... busy a lot.   
  
Did he kiss you?   
  
Yes, Rosemary, I said, smiling again and blushing.   
  
Rosemary giggled. And was he a good kisser?  
  
At that, I simply smiled, folded the letter, and went to write Pippin back.  
  
--  
  
_Dear Pippin,  
It was good to hear from you. I haven't had much to write about either, but since you wrote to me I must write back. I'm glad you wrote. I've missed you.  
I haven't talked to my parents about visiting Buckland again. I don't know if they'll let me again so soon. I want to come so badly though. I'm afraid of their answer, so I can't ask for a while. I haven't even told my parents about you. I doubt they'd let me come again--or often--if they knew about you. The only person I've told is my younger sister Rosemary, but I know she won't say anything to them.  
I hope to see you sometime soon. Until I do, I will write to you. I'll write as soon as I know anything, or as soon as I have something interesting to tell you.   
Yours, Diamond.  
  
_--  
  
I asked one day, a few weeks later. I decided I'd ask her when I could go visit Lily again. I'd written to Lily, and she'd said I was welcome whenever I wanted to come. Rosemary talked me into asking Mother about it. Since I told her about Pippin and me, it was almost all she talked about. She wanted to know everything about him, and it was likely that she wanted me to see him again as much as I did.  
  
Yes, Diamond? she replied. She was half-distracted, and working in the garden. It could either be a very good time to ask her when I could go back to Buckland, or a very bad time. But I'd waited long enough. I hadn't seen Pippin in a month and a half, and I'd only heard from him once.   
  
I have a question to ask you.  
  
What, Diamond? She stood up and looked at me, sounding a little exasperated.  
  
Well... first of all... when you were my age, did you ever go visit your cousins or anything?  
  
Not very often, no, my mother replied, wiping her hands on her apron.   
  
Well... I've been wanting to go back to Buckland to visit Lily again. I had so much fun the last time I was there. It was nice to see Lily, and I made some friends there. Do you think I can go back?  
  
Oh, Diamond... she sighed. It was hard on your father and me the last time we let you go out there. I don't know--  
  
Please don't say I'm too young, mother. I'm not too young. I'm twenty-one years old, and--  
  
I know you're twenty-one. And I know you feel grown up, but Diamond, you really aren't. You're still just--  
  
A tween. I know, I know. But--  
  
I can talk to your father, but I don't know. Neither of us are very comfortable with you travelling alone.  
  
I sighed. If she talked to my father, he'd definitely say no. But at least we could give it a try.  
  
---  
  
Autumn was unusually warm. I spent my days outside. Merry apparently realized he'd been ignoring me for the past few months and made an attempt to spend some more time with me. When he was at Lily's, though, I went up to the hill (alone, of course) and read.  
  
One day in October, as I was sitting up on the hill trying to finish my book, I couldn't concentrate on the words. I closed the forgotten book and stared up at the clouds drifting across the sky. My mind wandered. I hadn't heard from Diamond since July, about a month after she left. I'd only gotten the one letter. I'd written three times, but never got anything in return. I missed her, but I was beginning to wonder. Maybe I didn't mean as much to her as she meant to me. Maybe it was all a mistake. _Maybe, _I thought, _I should just forget about her._  
  
I stood up. Forgetting about Diamond would be hard to do. I could try, but I couldn't make myself any promises.  
  
Merry and I were going to Hobbiton for the week to visit our cousin Frodo Baggins. It had been a while since we visited so it gave me something to look forward to, and something else to think about. Frodo lived at Bag End. He'd inherited his home from his uncle, sixteen years ago. Sixteen years... it was hard to believe old Bilbo had been gone that long already. I was young then, but I remembered Bilbo's eleventy first birthday as clearly as it had happened six months ago. Frodo missed Bilbo greatly, we knew, and he worked hard to keep Bag End the same as always. But it seemed lately like something troubled Frodo. No one knew what--a long forgotten secret it was to everyone but Frodo Baggins himself.  
  
The day Merry and I arrived in Hobbiton was considerably cooler than it had been. Firey-colored leaves fell from the trees. The sky was clear and blue, but a cold wind came in through the north, reminding us that winter was nearing. Summer was over, and maybe the change of seasons would help me not to think of the hot summer days I spent with Diamond.  
  
  
----  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The month thing.. yeah. I can't find my Return of the King book, so I don't know the names of the months in the Shire.. but they call September in FOTR September, and so on, so I am too, because I don't feel like figuring things out. Heh.   
  
And also.. chapter six will not take as long to be up... I promise. I have half of it written already, at least, in my notebook--I use my notebook to write while at school--so I just need to type it up and shine it up a little, and then I shall post it. Check back soon!


	7. Return to Buckland

A/N: Not really a note, but I want to add in a special thanks to Dynne for putting up with all my crap lately g She listens to me whine and complain and think out loud and worry and complain and whine and then goes and reads my fic and cheers me on... ::grins:: it's a good thing. Thankies ^_^  
  
And... reviews! Reviews! I live for reviews! Don't make me sing the Review Song.. too late, I'm singing it (and making it up as I sing, heh)... this can be sung to any tune you wish... I prefer to sing it to the wuntan lotion song Adam Sandler sings in _Billy Madison _(Suntan lotion is good for me, it protects me, teeheehee...)  
  
iOhhhh...  
Reviews are lovely  
Reviews are cool  
Reviews are what make me  
Write fanfic at school  
By leaving me reviews  
I know what is wrong and right  
They help me writing my fanfic  
In the middle of the night  
When you leave reviews  
It makes me grin  
I'll update my fic sooner  
If you'd just send them in!/i  
  
::bows::  
::ducks from flying vegetables::  
  
Stop looking at me, swan!!  
  
::shuts up and goes back to the fic:::  
  
  
  
  
Forgotten Roads  
by Ani Ledger   
  
  
  
  
[Chapter Six]  
  
I called.   
  
Lily asked, opening the door. She smiled and hugged me. Welcome back!  
  
I grinned. My parents let me ride in all alone! I couldn't believe it! I cried. They let me have a small cart and a pony, finally agreeing after a few days to let me go. My older brothers had left home already, and though they were of age when they left and I wasn't, they seemed to understand that going to stay with Lily meant a lot to me.  
  
I can't, either, Lily replied. Well, come in! You must be hungry. She let me in the house, and led me into the kitchen. We sat down at the table and had luncheon, talking excitedly the whole time. You know, she said, Meriadoc and Peregrin have gone to Hobbiton for the week.  
  
No, I didn't know, I said, hiding my disappointment by taking a sip of tea.   
  
Visiting Frodo Baggins.  
  
Baggins--I've heard that name, I said.  
  
You've heard of Bilbo Baggins, I'm sure, Lily replied. He disappeared from his one hundred and eleventh birthday party years ago... you were little then, but I'm sure you've heard of it.  
  
Yes, that's right, I said, remembering. But who is Frodo?  
  
Bilbo's heir, I suppose you could say. He's related to Merry and Pippin, too, somehow. Cousins, although more distant. Merry and Pippin attended the party for Bilbo, and they're friends with Frodo.  
  
  
  
Lily grinned at me. You were hoping to see Pippin, weren't you? she asked, and I blushed and shook my head quickly. Don't you lie to me, Diamond! she cried, laughing. Do you think I don't know my own cousin?  
  
Well, I--  
  
Pippin didn't know you were coming, she noted, and I didn't either, really, until you arrived. He'll be quite surprised when they return, I think.  
  
When will he be back? I slipped, and turned even redder.  
  
Lily smiled and said, Three days. She sighed. It's been a long week without Mer--without them around.  
  
Now it was my turn to grin. At least you get to see Merry all the time, I said.  
  
  
  
I've known about you and Merry for a while, I giggled. It's not as if you were very subtle... and besides--do you think I don't know my own cousin?  
  
Oh, Diamond, Lily laughed, taking my hand across the table. I don't know why I never told you. I was embarassed, I suppose, because Merry gets into so much trouble all the time--with Pippin and all--oh! And now, with you and Pippin! she cried. Now I understand why you were so insistent on returning to Buckleberry! She grinned mischievously.  
  
How long have you and Merry been... you and Merry? I asked.  
  
Since the spring. We've always been friends, but something changed this year. I don't know what--but we're both so happy.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Someday, dear Diamond, you'll understand what being in love--really being in love--is all about.  
  
---  
  
I was going to write to Diamond while we were in Hobbiton but didn't have the time. I loved visiting Hobbiton with Merry. Although I was the youngest--Frodo was twenty-one years older than me (and about twice Diamond's age, I noted subconsciously) it was always fun. Frodo had lots of stories to tell--mostly Bilbo's. I did my best to think of Diamond as little as possible, and it wasn't too difficult since there was always something to do.  
  
On our sixth day, Merry got a letter from Lily. We were sitting outside of Bag End in the evening. He was rereading the letter, and got a strange look on his face. It was all I could do to keep quiet. He looked up at me, grinned, and put the letter in his pocket. It's been a good week, he said, thoughtfully smoking his pipe.  
  
I nodded silently.  
  
You've been awfully quiet, Merry noted. Something wrong?  
  
I didn't want to admit that I'd been thinking more about Diamond than I wished. No, nothing. Just thinking, is all.  
  
Pippin Took, thinking? he laughed. Someone call a doctor, you must be ill!  
  
I gave Merry a look, and he grinned. Anxious to get back to Bucklebury, he said quietly. I wasn't sure if he was directing a question at me, or talking to himself, so I just nodded.   
  
Merry chuckled. I'm going to get some sleep, he said with a yawn, and I suggest you do the same. We're leaving before luncheon.  
  
Okay. Good night, Merry.  
  
Night, Pip, he said, standing and going inside.  
  
I sat outside for a few more minutes. I stared up at the sky, which was quickly darkening as night fell. When the stars began to appear, I sighed and went inside.  
  
---  
  
Lily and I spent the next few days together, enjoying ourselves and having fun like we used to. I remembered why she was my favorite cousin--because she didn't treat me like I was any younger than she was--or, rather, she didn't act like she was so much older. We left behind all our worries and inhibitions and were little girls again, playing outside and picking the flowers that were left from summer--those that hadn't died when summer ended--and making daisy chains and telling secrets.   
  
Three days after I arrived in Bucklebury, Lily reminded me that Merry and Pippin would be returning. The ride in from Hobbiton was not so long, and Lily estimated they'd be in by midday. After luncheon, I went up to the hill to wait.  
  
It was cool outside, but not cold. The sun had disappeared behind a layer of clouds. It was a typical autumn day. The river, as I noted on my way into town, was much different in the summer than it was now. The surrounding trees were losing their leaves, the grass was no longer the brilliant fresh green it had once been, and the flowers had long since stopped blooming. But it still held onto it's beauty and peacefulness. I sat up on the hill and brought my knees up to my chest, staring off at the ferry crossing.   
  
After what seemed like hours, a cart appeared on the road up ahead. I grinned. Pippin was back.  
  
---  
  
I yawned. We'd left Hobbiton earlier than I'd expected. Though Merry told me we were leaving before luncheon, he forgot to mention that we'd be leaving right after second breakfast. I tried not to nod off in the cart, but wasn't succeeding.   
  
Oi, Pip, Merry said, poking me. I woke up. I didn't realize I fell asleep. Wake up, we're almost back. I rubbed my eyes and saw the Brandywine River up ahead. I stretched and yawned. You sure do sleep a lot, Merry noted. He smiled as he saw something in the distance.  
  
I squinted. Someone was sitting on the hill on the other side of the river. Someone who looked an awful lot like...  
  
No--it couldn't be. She was in Long Cleeve. She hadn't written in months.  
  
I rubbed my eyes again, staring in disbelief. As we got to Bucklebury Ferry, the figure on the hillside stood up and waved.   
  
It _was _Diamond.  
  
  
  
A/N #3: Wa-na-na!! (That was supposed to be dramatic music... bah). Look, stuff happened in this chapter!! =D  
  
I am having so much fun with this fic... now, anyway. I think I have the final plan drawn out in my head. As I told one of my fellow fanfic author friends today.. when I write a fanfic (or any story, really) I am completely and totally obsessed with every. Little. Detail. Everything has to be just right for me to like it. And I really, really like this fic ::grins:: I worked really hard on chapter five and previous chapters... But considering how long it took me to get chapter five up, I wrote chapter six in only a few hours, andince I have so many final details worked out now, it was a piece of cake. Mmmm... cake... hungry. Anyway. I have the rest of Part II planned out for sure, and most of Part III... each part has several chapters, of course, but I have a really good outline going here.   
  
Review! Please? I know you don't want to hear me sing the review song again... but maybe I just won't update until I get... say... 25 reviews? ::evil grin:: We'll see. Please review ^_^ You'll be my hero forever, I promise..


	8. Reunion

A/N: Joy! Pippin's scarf makes a cameo appearance in this chapter... which gives you all the more reason to read it. Don't blink, though, or you'll miss it... I love Pippin's scarf, it's so.. Pippin! Hehe.  
  
Sorry this took forever to be posted! It's another fluffball of a chapter, complete with hobbits romping in the snow, but whatever. See author's notes at the end.. mooo.  
  
Enjoy =D  
  
  
  
Forgotten Roads  
by Ani Ledger  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter Seven]  
  
Pippin and Merry got to the ferry, and I smiled and waved. Pippin had a look of confusion on his face. He squinted, trying to figure out who I was, I guessed. Then suddenly he grinned. When they were across, he jumped off the cart and ran to me. He threw his arms around me, nearly knocking me over. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. You're back! he cried. When did you get here?  
  
A few days ago. Didn't you receive my letters?  
  
I've gotten one letter from you, Pippin said, pulling back and looking at me, and I know I've written to you _at least _four times. He stared at me for a moment, looking almost hurt.   
  
You didn't get my letters? I asked. I know I've written you... and I've gotten yours...  
  
He shook his head, but grinned again. It doesn't matter. You're back now.  
  
And for longer than a week this time, I added.  
  
  
  
For as long as I stay, I suppose. Lily doesn't mind, and my parents... well, as I've said... they're probably glad to get rid of me for now.  
  
I can't see how anyone would be glad to get rid of you, he said softly.  
  
---  
  
We walked back into town hand in hand, talking and catching up on the time that we lost. It had been four months since I'd last seen Diamond, and about three since I'd even _heard _from her, so we had a lot to talk about. I'd missed her so much and was glad she was back, but tried not to make that so obvious. It's not like I'd been counting the moments or completely miserable with her away.  
  
We walked up to Lily's house. Diamond began to open the door, and I glanced in the window. Merry was inside, sitting at the table. He was talking to Lily. I grinned and tapped Diamond on the shoulder, motioning to the window. She looked in and smiled. We peered into the window quietly, watching them. Spying, really, but walking in unannounced would've been just as bad. We couldn't hear their conversation, but Lily kept giggling and what Merry was saying. He would smile and laugh also occasionally. I noticed the way they were looking at each other and smiled. Just as we'd thought. It was obvious... I wondered if Lily had told Diamond anything.  
  
They're so _cute!_ Diamond whispered, giggling.  
  
I rolled my eyes and grinned at her, saying nothing. Deep down I agreed, but I couldn't admit that aloud. You're such a girl, I said instead.  
  
You don't seem to mind, she replied, sticking her tongue out. I leaned over to kiss her but she turned her head, giggling. We looked in the window again and saw Merry and Lily walking to the door. Diamond gasped. I grabbed her hand. We started to get away, but fell, laughing, into a bush.  
  
she laughed as I fell on top of her. I'd tried to break my fall on my arms, but ended up getting dirt all over my elbows. She tried to sit up. Did they see us? she asked.  
  
I said, hearing the door open. We both froze. We were alongside the house, between the bush and the bricks, and facing the door. I could see their feet. Diamond was on her back and couldn't see anything. Merry and Lily didn't seem to notice us.   
  
They were still talking, but I didn't hear a word of their conversation, focusing more on Diamond now. My breath caught in my throat, and I couldn't move for fear of letting Lily and Merry know we were here. Diamond stared up at me from her awkward position on her back. Her head was in the dirt, and we'd both be a great mess when we got up, but still we didn't move. Merry and Lily's voices and footsteps moved up the hill, toward Merry's house, away from us, until all we could hear was our breathing.  
  
Diamond said softly. I stared at her, at a loss for words or anything else.   
  
We were alone, and stuck in a compromising position--in a bush, no less. So what now? I could kiss her--and I wanted to, but decided it would be terribly unromantic, what with the bugs and dirt and all. Or, I could help her up and let her go inside to change, but...  
  
Her breath on my face was warm, and I noticed how close her face was to mine. She continued to stare at me. This only further impaired my ability to form any sort of coherent response or thoughts. she said again, and I snapped out of it.  
  
I squeaked. _Great, Pippin, squeak at her. Nice response. Very suave.  
  
_Are we just going to stay here all afternoon? she asked.   
  
Unless I think of something better to do, I replied, my gaze transfixed on a spot of dirt on her nose.   
  
Like what?  
  
Oh... I don't know... Before I could say another word, Diamond surprised me by reaching up and kissing me. Nothing major, and not even long enough for me to register what had happened, but just enough to startle me and stop me from babbling.  
  
You took too long, she whispered, grinning.   
  
---  
  
October passed, as did November. I was really beginning to like staying with Lily. I didn't have to worry about being stuck inside with my family all winter. Of course, Lily was technically family, but spending winter here would hopefully be more amusing than back home in Long Cleeve.  
  
Pippin went to stay with his family for a month or so, until January. I missed him, but busied myself with other things. I received a few letters from my family, and it was good to hear from them. Rosemary really missed me, she'd written more than anyone else. She wanted to come visit Lily as well, but our parents wouldn't let her. It was hard enough getting here myself, but for my seventeen year old sister to get permission as well... that was highly unlikely. I wrote her back each time, hoping that my letters were actually being sent, after what happened last time.   
  
---  
  
_Dear Diamond,  
We really miss you at home! Well, I do anyway. With only Daisy to talk to, things can get rather boring. And it's not much fun spending time with a twelve year old! Our brother visited with his wife and children, which was nice. We haven't seen them in so long. Their children are growing up so quickly, his oldest is only a few years younger than Daisy. We have snow here. Is there snow in Buckland? Because I know how much you love snow... I'd better end this letter, I just wanted to send my greetings and let you know that we all miss you terribly and hope you come home soon--at least to visit. Say hello to Pippin for me!!  
Your sister,   
Rosemary  
  
---  
  
  
Dear Rosemary,  
Hello, favorite sister! I miss you also! It's always good to hear from you. Pippin's away right now, visiting his family. I was going to come back for a few days but it's cold and snowy and really not worth the trip, sorry. Maybe when spring comes, when it isn't so cold, I'll come back and see you all. I'm sure it was good to see our nieces and nephew, eh? Give Daisy my love, and everyone else. I miss you all. Lily sends her greetings also, and says that she hopes you can visit come summer.  
~Diamond  
  
---  
  
Dear Pippin,  
How are you? And your family? It's snowing here right now, and it's cold and gloomy outside. There's not much to do aside from helping Lily around the house. Going out in the snow is out of the question. I like winter, and the snow may be pretty, but I don't like being in the snow at all. But I digress... I hope you come back to Buckland soon, it's lonely around here when there's nothing to do and Lily's over at Merry's... write back soon!  
Love, Diamond  
  
---  
  
Dear Diamond,  
Things are so boring at home! Vinca is always bothering me, and mum too. But--and I don't like to admit this--it's nice for a change. I should bring you home with me someday so you can meet my parents and sisters. I'm sure they'd love you. And guess what? Mum told me today that I'd gotten several letters over the summer that somehow got lost in our kitchen, or something along those lines, so I finally got the letters you sent me. I was mad at Mum at first, but I really liked reading them. They made my day much better! I'll come back after the new year. Can you believe a new year is almost here already? 1417 went by so quickly, but it was a good year. I met you. Anyway, I better go soon, it's almost time for second breakfast.  
Love, Pippin.  
  
---_  
  
When winter arrived and the snow began to fall, time seemed to slow to a halt. It was cold out, and I didn't much care for coldness, so I spent many days inside, reading and helping Lily cook. Merry visited a lot, and I wondered if they'd get married. Of course, I didn't verbalize this idea, but I secretly hoped they would someday. I wrote Pippin one letter, and he replied, but other than that it was a pretty uneventful month without him around.   
  
One day, as I was outside getting firewood, I thought I heard someone coming up the road. I turned to see who it was, but no one was there. I shivered. It was cold, even though the sun was shining. I had winter clothes, and I thought the snow was pretty, but I didn't like being in it.   
  
I heard someone behind me again and turned around. A snowball flew past my ear. I cried. Who's there?  
  
I heard laughing, and Pippin emerged from behind a tree.   
  
You're back! I said. I grinned and picked up some snow. I formed a ball with it as best as I could with my mittens and threw it at him. It hit the tree, and Pippin stuck his tongue out at me, running down the hill and throwing a snowball back. He missed again, but kept running. I chased him, knowing I could catch up. We ran, laughing, across the field behind Merry and Lily's houses. He stopped and threw another snowball, and hit me square in the chest. I gasped. This meant war.  
  
He turned and ran toward me, taking advantage of my stunned moment after he hit me with the snowball, and I ran the other way. Pippin chased me up the hill, trudging through the snow. I laughed and tried to run, but he managed to catch up to me and tackle me from behind into a snow drift. I cried, laughing. The snow is _cold!  
  
_I squirmed in his arms, trying to get free. We giggled, struggling in the snow, and I managed to get away. He looked up, still on his stomach in the snow, and scrambled after me. I ran to Lily's and went inside. Pippin followed me in, taking off his snow-covered coat and scarf. I looked over at him, grinning, and he came over and kissed me. Your hands are _cold! _I cried, laughing and pulling away.  
  
He stepped close again, still grinning. There _are _ways to keep warm in the winter, he said, kissing me again. I smiled and let him kiss me, putting my arms around his neck. I willingly gave into his keeping-warm tactics, surrendering and therefore losing our snow war, and giving into the enemy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I got my 25 reviews! That's so JOYOUS! How about.. fifteen more? A nice even forty? This chapter was eventful, so give me some comments on.. what I wrote. Or whatever. ;) And should I sing the song? ::should I or should I not? Hmmmm:: Nah.. Hehe. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far.. I honestly truly appreciate it :)  
Donkey: Really?  
Shrek: Really really.  
Ani: Hey! Where'd you come from? This is MY author's note!  
Shrek: Sorry.  
Donkey: Yeah, we're sorry. We so sorry we never been so sorry before. I ever tell you bout the time I was sorry for--  
Shrek: Shut up, Donkey.  
Ani: Yeah, that's good. Get outta here. Shoo. I'm allergic to donkeys. Or something. ::cough.:: Anyway.  
  
Erm.. I added the letters as an afterthought.. this chapter seemed too short so I added in some extra boring stuff. hehe.  
  
Pippin squeaked.. hehe. I've noticed in a lot of fanfics that authors enjoy the phrase Pippin squeaked and I had to add it in.. because Pippin squeaking would just be the cutest thing..  
  
Cute, cute, cute. I love Pippin.  
  
Jackie dear (you get a mention for your loverly notes ^_^) I have conflicts on the way. Not this chapter really, and not the next even, but chapter nine.. which is already written (funny because eight and seven aren't.. I'm working on seven and then updating it.. I write some of my author's note first) is absolutely chock full of not-happy-ness. Which, might I add, is quite a relief for me, because yeah, Pippin and Diamond are all cute and happy, but I'm always complaining about all the perpetually happy couples in my school and elsewhere so it's getting to be quite a nuisance writing about one. But they _are _so very adorable ^_^  
  
And also. Thanks to for the spying on Merry and Lily suggestion. I thought it was cute ^_^   
  
Holy fruitbats, this is a long author's note. Stay tuned. Chapter eight coming soon.. very soon. ::disappears into the night::


	9. Silent Tears [End of Part II]

A/N: I didn't get my 40 reviews, but alas, I'm updating anyway because this has just been sitting on my desktop for days, BEGGING to be uploaded. Hee.. chapter nine will take a while, because I'm not sure what happens next, exactly.. oh well. Enjoy =)  
  
  
  
Forgotten Roads  
by Ani Ledger  
  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter Eight]  
  
I'm going to Hobbiton tomorrow with Merry, Pippin said, sitting down beside me on the hill.   
  
I replied.  
  
Just for one night. Merry got a letter from Sam Gamgee, Frodo's friend, and Merry asked me to come along to see what's going on. He added with a sigh, I wasn't going to go, but apparently it's important.  
  
I'm glad springtime is here, I said with a smile, changing the subject. Spring had finally returned to the Shire. It was now May, and everything was blooming again. It was a beautiful day, a perfect one to spend outside by the river. Everything seems so... alive again.  
  
I thought you liked winter.  
  
I made a face. You did not. I hate winter. I sat inside for three months. I like spring much better.  
  
So do I, Pippin agreed, grinning. We don't have to sit out in the snow anymore... which also means we don't have to find ways to keep warm. He feigned disappointment with a pitiful frown.   
  
I smiled, remembering our snow fight, and kissed his cheek. I'm sure we'll figure something out.  
  
Pippin laughed quietly. You know, we met each other a year ago next month.  
  
A year... that's amazing. It seems like forever. I remembered that day in Farmer Maggot's fields... feeling so nervous after he'd almost kissed me. The memory of that day was easily recalled, but I couldn't remember every _not _knowing him. Buckland had become my life. Long Cleeve seemed like an old forgotten road, leading to the past, so very long ago... but in truth, it was only several months. It was strange. Perhaps I'd go visit sometime soon. I missed my mother sometimes, and Rosemary and Daisy.  
  
--  
  
The next morning, Merry and I set out for Hobbiton. Before we left, Merry pulled Lily aside and spoke with her for a moment. He looked very serious, possibly upset about something. I wondered what it was.  
  
I said goodbye to Diamond after breakfast, and she smiled. Have fun, she said. Don't get in any trouble.  
  
I rolled my eyes at her with a grin. See you tomorrow. I kissed her goodbye and waved goodbye as we started up the road.   
  
We arrived in Hobbiton around lunchtime. I jumped off the cart as we rode up to Bag End. Merry sat for a minute, thinking. Come on, Merry! I said. Aren't you hungry?  
  
He sat for another moment before looking to me, as if just noticing I was there. He smiled and got down.  
  
Are you all right? I asked. You're acting really strange. I wondered if it had anything to do with what he told Lily.   
  
I'm fine, Pip, he said unconvincingly. He ruffled my hair, which he knows I hate. Come on. He knocked on Frodo's door, which opened a moment later.  
  
Oh, it's you, Frodo said. Merry and I glanced at each other. His greeting was very unlike him...   
  
Frodo laughed. Well, come in! he said with a smile. He stepped aside, holding the door. He grinned at us in a much more Frodo-like fashion. Frodo was much older than me--he'd be fifty in September, I realized. He didn't seem like it, though. He seemed just Merry's age. It was amazing.   
  
Lunch had already been prepared. We sat down and ate. Frodo asked why we were only staying for the night, and Merry said something about going further into the Westfarthing to visit someone. I didn't understand why Merry was lying, because we weren't going any further than Hobbiton, but I kept quiet. No use getting myself into trouble when Merry seemed so serious.  
  
After luncheon, Merry and I went for a walk down to Bagshot Row to see Sam.  
  
Hello, Sam, Merry called.   
  
Sam looked up from his gardening and waved. Hello, Mr. Merry, Mr. Pippin, he replied nervously and hurried over to us.   
  
What's wrong? I asked. Sam always seemed a bit awkward and nervous, but today he seemed even more so. He came over to the fence, speaking quietly.  
  
I can't say nothing right now, he said, but that it's about Mr. Frodo. He needs our help, though he won't admit it. I'll tell you more later. He looked over Merry's shoulder and saw Frodo approaching. Merry said something to Sam that I couldn't hear, and Sam nodded and turned back to his gardening.  
  
--  
  
The next morning, I was out behind Lily's house. I'd found an old letter from Pippin that I'd never read before, and sat out in the grass behind the house and read it. He hadn't dated it, so I made a mental note to ask him about it later.  
  
Lily called. Her voice sounded worried, urgent. I went inside. Lily's face was pale, and she held out a letter in her trembling hand. You have a letter, she said quietly.  
  
What's wrong? I asked, taking the letter and reading it.  
  
_Diamond,  
You must return home immediately. Mother is ill. We've talked to the doctor, but he doesn't know what's wrong. We don't know what to do. She's been asking to see you. We need you at home now. Please hurry.  
-Rosemary  
  
_I reread the letter, disbelieving. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, feeling tears squeeze out. I started to cry, and suddenly wished Pippin hadn't gone to Hobbiton.  
  
I didn't let my crying continue for long. It was useless. I wiped my tears away and said, I have to go.  
  
Lily nodded solemnly. I hurried to my room and got my things quickly. I packed in almost no time, and went back into the kitchen. The color had returned to Lily's face, and I hugged her. Tell your family I'm thinking of them, she whispered.  
  
I will, I promised, trying not to cry again. I wanted Pippin to be here, too. I hated to leave without saying goodbye. I didn't know what else to say, so I said goodbye to Lily and left.   
  
---  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night to a dim lantern light and hushed voices. I remembered that I was at Bag End. Sam and Merry were sitting up at the table, talking quietly. I got up and walked over to them.  
  
...So Frodo told you all of this? Merry asked, his eyes wide.  
  
Well... sort of anyhow. I was listening out the window and Mr. Gandalf caught me... oh, hello, Pippin, Sam said as I sat down.  
  
I said, not understanding what was said. I took an apple from the bowl on the table and listened.  
  
Gandalf told me to go with him. And I'm scared and all, but we get to see the Elves, Mr. Merry. _Elves!_  
  
I nearly choked on my apple. Elves? But there were no Elves in the Shire. Where were they going?  
  
I need your help at least to get Mr. Frodo out of Hobbiton, Sam continued.  
  
Well... how about this: we can get him a house in Buckland... Crickhollow, perhaps, Merry suggested. That way, everyone will think he's leaving Bag End to go back to Buckland. He grew up out there, you know.  
  
Sam nodded. And from there we'd have to make for Bree. Mr. Gandalf said he'd meet us at the inn there.  
  
Merry said.   
  
I'll write you a letter telling you when Mr. Frodo plans to leave. Pippin, you can come back to Hobbiton to go with me and Mr. Frodo out to Crickhollow. That's the story anyhow.  
  
And I'll meet you along the way, Merry said. We intend on going with you as far as we can, he added, looking at me.  
  
We do? I squeaked. Merry nodded. I mean, of course we do. I don't know what's going on, but--  
  
Good. Now get some sleep, Sam said. I'll go out the back so as not to wake poor Mr. Frodo. Sam stood from the table and left.  
  
Merry turned off the lantern, and the room was plunged into darkness again. We both got into our beds.  
  
I whispered.  
  
What, Pip?  
  
What's going on?  
  
He sighed. Frodo... has to leave the Shire, he said simply.  
  
  
  
I'm not repeating it now. It's very important, and very secret. And very dangerous, he added as an afterthought. Frodo doesn't even know we know about it.  
  
But I don't--  
  
You can't tell anyone anything, not even Diamond.  
  
All right, all right. I didn't exactly know what I wasn't to tell her, so it wouldn't be very hard.   
  
We're going with him, though. Leaving the Shire that is, in a few months.  
  
I gulped. I'd never left the Shire before.  
  
Goodnight, Pippin, Merry said.  
  
Goodnight, Merry, I replied, quickly falling into an uneasy sleep. Tomorrow we'd be back in Bucklebury, and I could forget about leaving the Shire... for a few months anyway. I couldn't wait to see Diamond again.  
  
---  
  
I got my cart from the stable and left town. I crossed at the Ferry, and paused for a moment. My road ran north, and parallel to the Brandywine for a while. I looked back toward the Ferry, at the hill, and then down the road leading to Farmer Maggot's road. The road leading to Hobbiton.   
  
Pippin appeared on the road at that moment, as if somehow he'd known I was leaving at that moment. He saw me leaving. We made eye contact for a long, painful moment, and I looked away. Tears blurred my vision, and I broke into a run, back to Pippin.  
  
---  
  
As we rode back to Bucklebury, I noticed another cart headed north along the road by the river. Merry stopped to wait for the ferry. I squinted ahead at the person riding on the cart. It was a girl. I couldn't tell who. I watched her cart slowly retreat up the road.  
  
She turned and looked back. My heart nearly stopped beating when I realized it was Diamond. Where was she going? Why was she leaving?  
  
She suddenly stopped and got out of the cart, running to me. I got down from our own cart, meeting her halfway. She clung to me. Her whole body shook with each sob, and I held her carefully, worried that she'd break. Something had happened.  
  
Diamond, what is it? I asked.  
  
I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, she said shakily.  
  
  
  
I have to go, she said. My mother--she's sick. She's dying, Pippin, I have to go to her.  
  
Oh, Diamond, I whispered.   
  
I'll be back as soon as I can, she promised.  
  
I nodded. I couldn't tell her about Sam's news. It would be too much. If she didn't return by September, I'd write her a letter. I hoped she'd return, but I had a feeling I wouldn't see her again for a long time. A very long time. You know where to find me, I choked out instead. I kissed her goodbye. She ran.  
  
She got went to her cart . Tears stung my eyes as I watched her go. She got onto the cart and paused for a moment. She looked back one more time. Her eyes met mine, and, though she was so far away, I could see silent tears on her face. I wanted to go to her, to stop her from leaving, but I knew she had to be with her family. Don't look back, Diamond, I whispered.   
  
As if she'd heard me, she turned and rode away. I looked up at the sky, at the setting sun. The tears fell.  
  
  
  
[End of Part II]  
  
  
A/N: Told you this chapter would be less fluffy =P Review, review, review... chapter nine is coming. Soon. Promise.   
  
Random cool fact: I'm at 36 page in my word processor. That's really long for me ^_^ Haven't written anything so prolific in ages. Bwahaha. And I think this is the longest chapter so far. Wow g I wrote this chapter entirely in school.. almost all of it in chemistry class alone over a week or so, and typed it up in like fifteen minutes. heh... Anyway. Part II Notes (Overall) will come before Chapter Nine, so stay tuned!!


	10. Long Cleeve

A/N: Sorry this took forever to upload! It took me a really long time to write.. I was going to post Part II notes but decided I didn't need to. Which is a good thing, I guess. ::grins:: I had to write a huge literary analysis on LOTR before I could even think about working on this thing, and then when I got to work on it I faced a bit of writer's block... but I'm through it, and from here it's all easy. I know exactly what happens and when. Yippee! There's another note at the end, so.. yeah. Read! Enjoy! REVIEW! The review button is your friiiiiend. It enjoyyyys to be uuuused ;)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forgotten Roads  
by Ani Ledger  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter Nine]  
  
I reached Long Cleeve the next day by luncheon. I barely stopped for the night--I rested for perhaps two hours at the most. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to get home, and it was rather scary in the middle of the night, all alone. I wondered why it hadn't occured to me to bring Pippin along. I wished I had. My family wouldn't mind--they would love him. And I wouldn't have had to stay all alone...  
  
I called, reaching our house.   
  
Our brother, Tom, came to the door. He hugged me. I hadn't seen him in over a year, because he lived out in Nobottle with his wife and children. How are you, Dima? he asked me, calling me by his baby name for me. Tom was ten years older than me, and when I was a baby he started calling me Dima. Rosemary had called me Dima also, before she could pronounce Diamond, but she'd grown out of it. Tom had always called me Dima, though. He was my favorite brother... our oldest brother was fifteen years older than me and had moved out by the time he turned thirty-three.   
  
I'm okay. Kind of shocked by the news... how's Mum? I asked, following him into the kitchen.  
  
She's sleeping now, he said. She will be glad you're here. You can go in and see her if you'd like, or you can wait until she wakes up.  
  
I'll wait, I said, sitting down. Is Rosemary around?  
  
She came into the room, running to me. You're back! she cried. I was worried you wouldn't come.  
  
Of course I came back, I said. I just got your letter yesterday... Lily called me in, and she was crying, so I knew something had to be terribly wrong. I sighed.   
  
Tom nodded, and asked, How is Lily?   
  
She is well... Living with her in Buckland has been wonderful. I love Buckland so much. The river, and the people...  
  
And Pippin... Rosemary grinned.  
  
Who's Pippin? Tom asked.  
  
He's--a friend, I replied, blushing.   
  
Rosemary giggled and whispered something to Tom. I turned even brighter red when Tom laughed and said, My little sister is growing up!  
  
I glared at Rosemary, and then laughed. He's wonderful, Tom. I should've brought him here to meet you all--I don't know why I didn't think to.  
  
Next time, Rosemary suggested. I want to meet him!  
  
Where is Father? I asked, changing the subject.  
  
He's in with Mum, Rosemary said. And Daisy is outside with a friend. I'm sure she'll be excited to see you.  
  
We talked for several more minutes, and Father came into the kitchen. She is awake, he said, and saw me at the table. You're back. He didn't sound surprised, or happy to see me. He sounded tired, old. I rose from my seat and hugged him. It was awkward, stiff. He didn't seem to want to see me.  
  
I glanced back at Rosemary and Tom. Tom nodded to me, and I made my way back to Mum's bedroom.  
  
I said softly. The sunlight streamed in through her bedroom window. Patterns of light danced on her bedcovers as she turned to look at me. She looked pale, and older as Father had seemed. Her eyes shone and she smiled weakly.   
  
she replied, and I came to sit beside her on the edge of the bed. I missed you, Diamond.  
  
  
  
Of course. She managed a weak chuckle, and I took her hand.  
  
When--when did you--get sick? I stuttered.   
  
About a month ago... we saw doctors, but they couldn't do anything. She continued to smile, and I couldn't understand why. She had tears in her eyes. It's my time, dear Diamond, she said in her soft voice. There's nothing they can do, because it's just time. I'm just glad you were able to return home again... I am so happy you are here.  
  
Tears filled my eyes and I leaned over to hug my mother's tiny, frail body. She hugged me back as best as she could. You will stay here, for a while?  
  
Of course. I won't leave until--until-- I didn't know how to end my sentence. The tears spilled over and onto Mum's shoulder.  
  
she said, touching my hair. Don't cry, Diamond. Please. Don't cry for me. I missed you, and you are here now. I don't want this time to be filled with grief.  
  
I sat up and looked my mother in the eye. She still had the the same firm look, the same conviction in her eyes. Do not grieve, Diamond, because I am still here, and I am happy. She wasn't lying. I could see the joy in her face. The smile on her lips was not a front. It was real. What happened to the smiling girl who left for Buckland months ago?  
  
I managed to smile, and she touched my chin. That's my girl. Now, tell me everything about Buckland, and about this Pippin Rosemary has told me about.  
  
I turned bright red again. I squeaked. I sighed and began my story. I told her about Lily, and Merry, and about Pippin. I told her about the night on the hill in the summer before I returned home to Long Cleeve, and about our snow fight. I told her everything up to when Pippin returned from Hobbiton and I left him.  
  
You certainly do seem to like this lad, Mum said, chuckling. You are in love.  
  
I am, Mum. I really do love him.  
  
Do you suppose you'll marry him?  
  
It was a thought that had never crossed my mind. I--I don't know, Mum. I think I still have a while to worry about getting married.  
  
Yes, but I don't. She paused, and sighed. I always hoped to live to see my oldest girl marry... but I will not. She looked sad for a moment. Are you hungry? she asked, changing the subject. Because I am, for a change. Help me to the kitchen, and we'll find have luncheon.  
  
--  
  
I sat in my room at Merry's house, feeling absolutely miserable. Diamond had gone a week and a half ago. Her mother was dying. There was nothing I could do for her. I should've gone with her. She left at sunset--who knows how long she was on the road. I hoped she'd gotten some rest, and some food, and back home in one piece.  
  
Merry came into my room and leaned in the doorway. Lily told me about Diamond's mum, he said. You didn't tell Diamond about leaving, did you?  
  
I shook my head. I wanted to, but I couldn't. For obvious reasons.  
  
Maybe she'll be back before we leave, he said.  
  
I hope so. I'll write her a letter or something if not... I sighed. I wanted to see her again before we left. I hoped we wouldn't leave for a long time, in order to give her time to return.   
  
Speaking of letters, one arrived for you. It's from Long Cleeve, but it doesn't look like Diamond's handwriting. He handed me an envelope. The writing was hard to read, and somewhat messy. Merry left the room to let me read it.  
  
_Dear Peregrin,  
or Pippin, as I understand you prefer to be called. My daughter has told me much about you. I can tell she has enjoyed her time with you and her cousin in Buckland. You are her favorite topic of coversation around our house now, and when your name is mentioned she positively glows. She loves you, Pippin, and I do hope you know that. Diamond is my oldest daughter. Part of me, as a mother, wants her to remain my precious baby girl for ever. But I know she is growing up, and that she wants independence. She will want to start a family of her own some day. I know that that time seems quite far off. It is not. I remember being young and in love. Diamond's father was the first lad I loved, and I married him. We had five children, and we have seen two of them marry and move out. Allowing Diamond to leave Long Cleeve to live in Buckland has been a very hard decision but I know it was the right one. You seem to be everything Diamond has ever wished for, and for that I am grateful. I hope that you care about Diamond as much as she cares about you. I always hoped to see my oldest daughter marry, but to see her growing up and happy has been enough for me. Please take care of her for me, Pippin. She needs you more than either of you realize, and I have a feeling you need her too.  
  
_The letter was unsigned. I had tears on my face by the time I was finished with it. To receive such kind words from a woman who I'd never really met--well, it was something completely amazing to me. It made me miss Diamond even more.  
  
---  
  
Late in June, I was sitting outside the house with Mum. She was no better, and perhaps even weaker than ever. It was a miracle she was still alive. Rosemary came around the house. Rosemary came around to the back of the house holding a letter. This came for you, Diamond, she said, smiling. It's from Buckland.  
  
I grinned and jumped up to take the letter from her. It's from Pippin, I told Mum, opening the envalope.   
  
She smiled and closed her eyes, turning her face up to the warm summer sun. It has been some time since you heard from him, hasn't it? she asked.  
  
It has. Pippin isn't the biggest letter writer there ever was, I said, unfolding the letter. _Dear Diamond,_ I read aloud to Mum. _It's been a year since you first came to Buckland. I was going to try to come up to Long Cleeve to see you sometime this summer, but there's a lot going on here. And besides, you know me, I'd probably get lost on the way. So I am writing to you instead. I'm in Hobbiton right now, visiting with Frodo again. We've been out here a lot lately as Merry has business with Sam Gamgee. How is your mum? She sent me a very nice letter and I wanted to write her back but I couldn't find the words._ Mum smiled, and I stopped reading. Mum, I didn't know you wrote to Pippin. What did you say?  
  
I told him that you talk about him nonstop, she said. And that it was difficult to let you move out to Buckland, but I'm glad it was so you could spend more time with him. I told him he'd better be good to you, because-- she started coughing, and I poured her a glass of water from the pitcher that was on the picnictable. She sighed.  
  
I'm glad you wrote to him, Mum, I smiled. And I'm glad he wrote back. Here, I'll finish reading the letter. _So please tell your Mum that I very much appreciated her letter, and that I promise to do all that she told me._ At this, Mum opened her eyes and smiled widely at me at some secret. What did you tell him, Mum?  
  
To take good care of you, she said simply. Go on.  
  
I gave her a look, and finished reading. _The summer has been fairly boring, aside from our now common trips to Hobbiton. I wish you were here with us. I'll try to write again soon, if I can find anything more to write about. I think that this is the longest letter I've ever written._ I laughed. _Please write back to me, and perhaps I'll write sooner. I love you, Diamond, and I can't wait to see you again._  
  
Mum was still smiling.  
  
I do miss him, so much, I said softly.   
  
Do you want to go back? she asked.  
  
Yes--but I can't leave you now. I can't. I took her hand. This past month has been wonderful for me, Mum, because I did miss you while I was in Buckland. And if I go back now--I may never see you again.  
  
Mum nodded. I am glad for that. I am so glad you came back home. I love you, my daughter, and I know you love Pippin also but I'm glad you still care about your old Mum. She squeezed my hand. I don't want to see you leave.  
  
Neither do I, I replied in a whisper.  
  
  
  
A/N: I really like Diamond's mum. I like it when I create a character like her. She's cool. Rosemary's cool too, I want to write a ficlet about her! And Lily.. Lily's my next project, so stay tuned for that. Ummm.. yes, again, please review, because it really boosts my self esteem ^_^ I love getting praise for my writing, haha. And then I blush and get all embarassed, dance around the kitchen, and yell to my mom: I GOT A NEW REVIEW! Often, if it's good, I read it aloud, so you can feel special too, if you review!! =D I am such a dork XP oh well. I'll have chapter ten up as soon as it's written!  
  
_-Ani_


	11. The Strength to Say Goodbye

Forgotten Roads  
by Ani Ledger  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter Ten]  
  
The summer seemed to go on forever. Diamond was still in Long Cleeve, and I hadn't heard from her in a while. I supposed she was too busy spending all her time with her Mum to get a chance to write, and I wouldn't have minded so much, except that the day we would leave the Shire was quickly approaching. We'd be leaving on the 22nd--Frodo's fiftieth birthday.   
  
Things were happening in Hobbiton and Buckland. Merry had found Frodo the house that he'd be moving to at Crickhollow. On September 22nd, Merry and I were to go to Hobbiton to celebrate Frodo's fiftieth birthday. I would stay the night at Bag End, and Merry would go to prepare the house at Crickhollow--at least, that was the story. Frodo still had no idea Sam told us the truth, so we had to pretend to actually believe Frodo was moving to Buckland.  
  
The week preceding September 22nd was the longest week of my life, it seemed. Chances were slim that I'd see Diamond before we left the Shire, or, I feared, anytime soon. With a heavy heart, I sat down to write one of the hardest letters of my life.  
  
_Dear Diamond,  
. I was sitting up on the hill last night, thinking of you. The stars were so bright last night, making me miss you even more. I've been thinking a lot lately about how to write this letter, for it won't be easy.  
. I truly don't know what to write. I hoped you'd return before I had to write this letter, but hope has failed me and you are still at home with your family where you belong. There is no easy way to say this, as I said, so I suppose I must just come out and say it: Merry and I are leaving the Shire. I can't tell you the reason, because I honestly don't completely know why, nor may I speak of what I do know. If you return to Buckland anytime after September 22nd, I won't be here. I have no idea when we will see each other again, and until we do, I will miss you with all of my heart.  
. I couldn't sleep last night, and sat on the hill until the sun rose and the stars faded away. I don't want you to fade away, Diamond. I will see you when I return, I hope, and I will return as soon as I am able.   
. I love you.  
Pippin  
  
_I reread the letter, making sure it all made sense, and that it said all that I needed to say. I mailed it, hoping it would reach her quickly.  
  
--  
  
To everyone's surprise, as the summer went on, Mum seemed to regain her strength. I still rarely left her side, but things were starting to look much better. It was a miracle. In May, and June, we'd all been so worried about her. But now she seemed much better. It didn't make any sense--she should've died a long time ago--but she seemed healthier now, in September, than she'd been in ages. She always wore a smile, and had regained enough strength to walk unaided.  
  
We were preparing dinner one day when Mum brought Pippin up. When was the last time you wrote to him? she asked.  
  
I thought for a moment. I don't even remember. Perhaps I will tonight.  
  
she replied.  
  
I really miss him.  
  
Mum was silent for a moment, stirring the soup she was preparing thoughtfully. I think you should go back to Buckland.  
  
I stared at her in disbelief. But Mum--  
  
Don't you but Mum' me. Four months ago when you came home, you didn't expect to be here for more than a few weeks. You know this, and don't tell me you didn't. I was sick. Things didn't look good at all. When Rosemary wrote to you, she was sure that I wouldn't last more than a few weeks. But I'm still here. I don't know why, or how, but I've gotten better.  
  
I nodded, holding my breath. I couldn't decide which was more important to me: being with my Mum, or going back to Pippin.  
  
Maybe it's your being here that's helped me. I missed you so much while you were away--maybe it was enough to make me sick. You've been here four months though, Diamond, and my health has improved. If you went back now, I believe everything would be fine. You'd be happy, and I'd be happy knowing that you were with Pippin. I know you want to be with him. If it's me that's keeping you here, believe me--if you want to go, I won't stop you. I encourage it.  
  
I didn't know what to say. I feared that the moment I left would be the last time I'd ever see my mother. I--I'd write you all the time, I promised.  
  
Mum nodded, her eyes shining. If I get sick again I'll make sure word gets to you. Diamond, I don't want to keep you away from the people you love. I know it's hard to have the people you love so far away from each other, but it's only a day's ride from here to Buckland. If anything happens, you can be home the next day. Please don't worry.  
  
I nodded once more, and smiled at my mother. Oh, Mum, I said, hugging her. Thank you. I can't tell you how glad I am that you aren't so sick anymore.  
  
So am I. And thank you for being here while I was.  
  
You're welcome. I paused. I'll stay a few days longer. What is today's date? I asked.  
  
The twentieth.  
  
I will stay another week, and leave on the twenty-seventh.  
  
--  
  
The day after Frodo's birthday party, I woke up alone at Sam's house. I'd stayed there, because Bag End had been emptied out. The Sackville-Bagginses would own it once Frodo left.   
  
During the night, I'd had a dream that Diamond returned and was angry that I was leaving. She never wanted to see or speak to me again. I woke up, scared to death, but calmed down--it was only a dream. Right?  
  
We left Bag End the next morning, heading for Buckland. I wondered when I'd see any of this again--the rolling hills, the farms, mushrooms... and Diamond. I hoped this journey wouldn't be as ominous as it seemed, but something told me it would be.  
  
--  
  
I left home the morning of the twenty-seventh of September with a grin on my face. Mum bid me farewell with Rosemary and Daisy. I hugged everyone goodbye, and made Mum promise to send word if her health deteriorated again. I was worried about her, but she practically pushed me out the door.  
  
Tell Pippin hello for me! Rosemary said with a giggle.   
  
We love you, darling, Mum called as I waved goodbye.  
  
I love you too! I replied, steering my cart down the road and out of Long Cleeve.  
  
The journey seemed considerably shorter than it had been on the way home. A great weight had been lifted from my shoulders: Mum had been given life when it seemed that all hope was lost, and in a few short hours I'd be back in Pippin's arms. Everything was right. Perfect, even.  
  
I rode into Buckland singing quietly to myself. I rode straight to Lily's, barely noticing that the streets themselves seemed unusually quiet and mysterious. I let myself into Lily's house. Lily! Lily, are you here? I called.  
  
A moment passed in silence. Something was wrong.   
  
She emerged from her bedroom, a look of shock on her face. She'd been crying. Oh, Diamond, dear cousin, she breathed.  
  
What is it? I asked. What's happened?  
  
They're gone, she said, her voice trembling. They've left.  
  
I knew full well what she was going to say. I didn't want to hear it. Time seemed to freeze.  
  
Merry and Pippin. They've left the Shire with Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, she cried. He didn't even say goodbye... She burst into tears, and I ran to her, hugging her. Silent tears coursed down my own face as we stood there in the front room, crying. I shared in her grief, her pain, and felt it tenfold. Not only had I not seen Pippin in over four months, but now he was gone. He hadn't even sent word. I had returned to Buckland for him, leaving my beloved mother back home, and now he was gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye.  
  
--  
  
As we crossed through the Old Forest, reaching Bree, I stopped walking. It was pouring rain, and Merry, Frodo, and Sam continued on toward the gates to the town. I turned, looking back through the forest. It had only been a few days, but I wanted so badly to turn back, to run home to Diamond. Something told me I'd made a huge mistake, and that she had returned. I missed her so much. I started crying, silently, my tears blending in with the raindrops that covered my face, my hair, my clothes. Merry turned, noticing that I'd stopped. Come on, Pip, he said, pulling my arm. We have to go.  
  
I stared at the forest, wishing I could see through it, see past all the miles we'd already journeyed. I wanted to see Diamond so badly.   
  
I hesitated for a moment, and then turned to follow Merry. I could tell he was upset about leaving Lily behind also, but we had to keep going. Frodo and Sam waited for us before continuing to Bree. We had an even longer journey ahead of us, I feared, and I couldn't go on plaguing myself with thoughts of Diamond and home. I had to think of other things now--more important things. I put Diamond out of my mind as best I could, and followed Merry, Frodo, and Sam up to the Inn of the Prancing Pony.


	12. The Road Goes Ever On and On..

A/N: Nothing much to say about this chapter.. a bit of sadness, reflection.. this takes place over the course of the year while Pippin is gone, and ends up right before they return to the Shire. See notes at the end...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forgotten Roads  
by Ani Ledger  
  
  
  
  
  
_The Road goes ever on and on  
Down from the door where it began  
Now far ahead the Road has gone  
And I must follow, if I can,  
Pursuing it with weary feet,  
Until it joins some larger way,  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say.  
  
-J.R.R. Tolkien, The Fellowship of the Rings_  
_  
_[Chapter Eleven]  
  
The lonely weeks and months were not made any easier by blocking Diamond from my memory. They were the most lonely and frightening months of my life. Aside from missing Diamond, there were other things to worry about. I had seen many things. There were some things of incredible beauty: the Elves in Rivendell and Lothlórien, and the Andúin, and the sheer beauty of lands outside the Shire, but there were also terrible, frightening things that I never wanted to witness again. I'd seen death, destruction, hatred. I'd been chased by Black Riders, seen Frodo almost killed countless times, watched Gandalf fall into the darkness of Moria. I'd been kidnapped by Orcs with Merry, looked into that terrible Palantír, and taken to Minas Tirith, facing even more loneliness without Merry, my best friend. I'd been glorified in Minas Tirith: I was a hero, the bravest hobbit they'd ever seen--not saying much, as I was the only hobbit they'd ever seen. And I was a coward. A young, lonely, stupid coward. I was nothing to be glorified. I was not impressive.   
  
By the time the Ring was destroyed (the Ring I didn't even know about until we were to Bree, as no one bothered to tell me about it until then, leading me on this lonely journey away from home), I'd had enough to last me a lifetime. Aragorn was King of Gondor, and the Lady Arwen his Queen. Sauron was forever destroyed, and freedom and peace were restored in Middle-earth. I was ready to go home.  
  
The journey home was long, but not as perilous as it had been on the way to all the other places we'd been. I looked forward to gazing once more upon the rolling hills, the farms... making mischief, stealing mushrooms with Merry, if we could ever go back to that carefree, happy lifestyle we once possessed.   
  
The one thing that kept me going on all the lonely, forgotten roads we traveled on was the memory of Diamond. I had to go on, I had to follow all of those forgotten roads back home. I had to see her again, if only to find out that she never wanted to see me again. If she did, at least I'd know for myself. If I could see her just one more time, I wouldn't have to die wondering. Wondering if she still loved me, wondering if I mattered at all to her anymore.  
  
I had to see her again.  
  
I often sang to myself while we walked, or while trying to sleep under the darkened, starry sky. I remembered that night on the hill before Diamond had left Buckland the first time.   
  
_It's beautiful, isn't it? _she'd asked, staring up at the sky._  
  
It is, _I'd replied._ It's like... diamonds. Whenever I look at the stars, I'll think of you.  
_  
And now, as I laid alone on a different hill far away, staring up at the stars, I thought of her. I never stopped thinking of her. The road would continue, seemingly endless. The Shire was my destination. I would keep going, as long as the road remained ahead of me, until I got there.  
  
--  
_  
O! stars that shimmer in the sky,  
So far away, so very high;  
The stars that watch us through the night  
Shining, casting constant light.  
  
I wonder what the stars would say  
If I could ask them how they stay  
So bright, so radiant as pearls  
Shining down upon the world:  
They twinkle in the velvet sky  
And shine down without telling why  
Or how they always remained the same,  
Or when, of what, or how they came.  
  
They shine like diamonds in the sky  
Up above the world so high,  
Awaiting rising sun, the day  
Which chases the diamond stars away.  
  
O! stars that shimmer in the sky  
Perhaps someday we shall know why  
You always remain just what you are  
The far-off, sparkling diamond stars.  
_  
--  
  
It was over a year since Pippin and Merry left the Shire with Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. We hadn't heard from them since. I accepted the fact that Pippin could never return, and though it was a terrible thought, I couldn't go on pretending that we'd have a happy ending. And after all, if he ever did return, he could have forgotten me, or never even missed me at all. Perhaps, after all he had seen, he had forgotten about the Shire, or didn't want to return. Perhaps he'd forgotten the rolling hills, and the farms, and the roads... I could be one of those forgotten roads, a memory from long ago that he recalled somewhere in the back of his mind, but never cared enough to return to. Perhaps I'd wasted my time and energy, letting myself believe I loved him, and that he loved me too, and I was hurt because of it.  
  
He hadn't even told me he was leaving. That's what hurt the most. Not that he was gone--not that I hadn't seen him in four months when I found he was gone--but that he didn't tell me. I never got a letter from him, or anything. That was the real source of my pain.  
  
I stayed with Lily most of the year, going home to visit my Mum every few months. She was still well, and for that I was thankful. At least one thing in my life was as it should be. I tried not to show my sadness or pain of Pippin's absence when I was near Mum. She knew he was gone, and she knew I was affected by it, but I tried to act as normal as possible around her, not letting the hurt show through.   
  
Acting normal was not the same as being normal, though. My best chance of getting back to normal was to forget. To forget Peregrin Took, and to say goodbye, and leave him in my past where he belonged. It was time to move on.  
  
--  
  
I asked one night. We had reached Bree, and were staying at the Inn. We'd be leaving the next morning, and hopefully we'd be able to reach Buckland again within a day or two.   
  
What, Pip? he mumbled sleepily.  
  
Do you think that Diamond and Lily will be glad to see us again?   
  
Merry paused for a moment. I don't know. I'll be glad to see Lily again, though. I've never stopped thinking of her. I wish I'd gotten a chance to say goodbye, to tell her we were leaving.  
  
I wrote Diamond a letter, I said softly.  
  
You did? Merry sounded surprised. I didn't know that. What did you say?  
  
That we were leaving, and I couldn't tell her why or where.  
  
When did you send it?  
  
I don't know, maybe a week before we left? I don't know if she ever got it though. I hope she did. I sighed. I wonder if her Mum died. She was so sick.  
  
Even if she got it, Pip, she might not be as happy to see you as you hope she will be. She could be angry, resentful, that you'd leave without saying goodbye. Lily could feel the same why. I'm almost afraid to go back, knowing that things won't be the same as always.  
  
Things will never be the same as they used to be. Before we'd left, I hadn't a care in the world. I was considered a child when we left, and I would be still when we returned, but I'd been forced to grow up a lot more than I would've liked over the past year. I was a different person, and Diamond could be, too. I just hoped that things would be able to get back to some form of normalness, and that everything would work out the way I wanted it to. The way I needed it to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I think the next chapter is the last one ::gulp:: I am so scared to end this. This is my first LOTR fic, and I just don't want to end it! ::cries:: But.. c'est la vie.. I have my next story all ready for uploading as soon as I finish this thing.. It's a prequel! Woo. And it's all about Lily, yayyy. Lily was supposed to have a larger part in this, but really she only got to spoil Pippin and Diamond's fun a few times. Hehe.. Anyway, onto the real point of this author's note!  
  
The second song (the one about the stars) that appears in this chapter was written by me. It relates back not only to Pippin telling Diamond she reminds him of the stars, but also to the usage of the poem/song Frodo sings in chapter IX of FOTR: There is an inn, a merry old inn... This poem, a version of our own nursery rhyme Hey diddle diddle, the cat and the fiddle is written in a long form, showing us how the songs of old have been shortened in retellings over the years. My poem is, if you couldn't figure it out, based on Twinkle, twinkle little star (or is Twinkle, twinkle little star based upon IT? lol), which is showing the same thing. It is Pippin's own little song to the stars, his one constant through the whole journey. He is reminded of Diamond each time he sees the stars, and sings this song to himself in remembrance. ::takes a bow:: I am actually quite proud of my little hobbitty song, tehe.. perhaps to you, dear reader, it is merely a fluffy, cheeseball attempt at poetry, but to me.. well, I like it. Bwaa =)  
  
Chapter twelve will be posted as soon as I gather up the courage to finish it. ::sigh:: Until then.. reviews! Reviews!!! =D


	13. Return to the Shire

Forgotten Roads--chapter the last  
by Ani Ledger  
  
  
  
  
  
[Chapter Twelve]  
  
We were almost home. The air smelled different here: cooler, familiar. Sweet. It had been over a year since I'd last laid eyes on my home, and I was anxious to return.  
  
Frodo looked weary, and Sam was walking with him. They might've been talking quietly; I wasn't sure. They had a greater distance to travel to their homes in Hobbiton. The Old Forest ended, and we were standing in Buckland once more.  
  
A year and a month. That's how long it had been, if my estimate was correct. Merry and I figured that it must be the end of October, or possibly the beginning of November, of the year 1419, according to the Shire calender.  
  
We'd heard of strange goings-on the the Shire from old Butterbur at the Inn in Bree, and Gandalf left us before we returned home to speak with Tom Bombadil. Gandalf told us before he left of a gate: a Gate at the Brandywine Bridge, and that the Buckland Gate would be difficult to pass. Merry seemed sure that it wouldn't be of any difficulty, but the way Gandalf seemed to believe otherwise troubled me. However, we made it to Buckland without too much trouble. I feared that we would not remain in Buckland for long, instead accompanying Frodo and Sam back to Hobbiton. But I put that fear behind me for now. We got through the forest and arrived at nightfall.  
  
--  
  
I was angry. Hurt. I never showed it on the outside, but inside I was positively boiling. For the last week, I'd finally been able to cry. Lily worried about me. I hardly moved from the couch in the living room all week. And then finally, at the end of the week, I came down with a fever. Lily had worried about me all day. I rarely, if ever, got sick. But that day, I couldn't eat, or sleep, or even move. I was tired, tired of all that had been bottled up inside of me for over a year.  
  
The night of October the thirtieth I was woken up each hour by a new nightmare--most of them about Pippin. I didn't know if he was dead or alive. I'd had dreams of him often: dreams of his return, dreams that he'd forgotten me. But the ones I had while I was ill were particularly terrible. I woke up in a cold sweat many times during the night.  
  
A candle burned beside my bed. The light of it helped to bring me out of my terrible nightmares, reminding me that I was still in bed. They were just dreams, my imagination playing tricks on me. Each time I woke, thinking Pippin was standing at the foot of my bed, I realized that he wasn't.  
  
And he probably never would be.  
  
--  
  
I stood before Lily's house in Bucklebury with Merry. It was dark, silent. The town was quiet. There were no lights in any of the houses--except for a dull light burning somewhere within Lily's house--it came from Diamond's bedroom window, if I remembered correctly. I took a deep breath and stepped up to the door. I hated to wake anyone up, but I had to see her.  
  
I knocked. I looked to my left, at Merry. He looked just as nervous as I felt. I remembered our talk the night before, and a feeling of dread washed over me. Frodo and Sam were up at Merry's house, resting for a while. Merry and I had headed down to see Lily and Diamond. I remembered what Merry had told me, and fought back the feelings of doubt that were filling my mind. Diamond could hate me, yes, but she might also be glad to see me. Whatever her reaction would be, I wouldn't know until she came to the door. Until I saw her face.  
  
There was no answer. I gulped and knocked again, louder this time. Again, no answer. I reached for the knob and turned it. The door was unlocked, as if someone had left it for me. I stepped inside, and the floor creaked loudly, announcing my arrival.  
  
Footsteps. Hurrying through the hallway, through the kitchen. A small figure appeared, holding a candle. The soft candlelight glow illuminated her face as she squinted, trying to figure out who was standing at the door, and why _anyone _ would be entering the house in the middle of the night.  
  
Her eyes were wide with fear, but even through her expression, the retained their bright, smiling shine. I whispered.  
  
She gasped. The candle blew out, plunging the room into darkness--but not the terrible, unwelcome darkness we'd witnessed in our misadventures away from home. Diamond dropped the candle from her shaking hands, and it clattered loudly to the floor. She was visibly trembling in the moonlight. She closed her eyes. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.  
  
I said aloud, taking a few steps toward her.   
  
I touched her cheek. It was warm--unnaturally warm. She was burning with a fever. She suddenly jerked away from me. You--you left me! she breathed, looking up at me. Her eyes were filled with pain. Sorrow. Disbelief. You promised--when I came back-- She was not the sweet, smiling girl I'd left behind.  
  
Oh, Diamond, I whispered, trying not to let myself break. I didn't know--I thought I'd--and we-- I stammered, not knowing quite what to say.  
  
I broke. I started crying, against my own will. She hated me for leaving her, as I'd feared. She didn't want to see me. I shouldn't have even come here.  
  
Lily heard the noise and got out of bed. She took one look at Merry, burst into tears, and ran to him. She kissed him, sobbing. She was happy he was back.  
  
Diamond and I stared at each other for several more long moments. Do you want me to leave? I asked softly, dreading her answer.  
  
There was a pause, as she registered what I'd said. Then suddenly, as if returning to her senses, she cried, She practically leaped into my arms, holding onto me tightly. I put my arms around her, and we cried together for several long moments. No. Don't you ever leave me again, Pippin Took, she said into my shoulder.   
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
VERY IMPORTANT NOTE CONCERNING THE END OF THE LORD OF THE RINGS:  
Hehe. Yes. It is that important. To me, anyway. I've been rereading the end of The Return of the King over and over, trying to figure out the best way to explain all of this mess. What I've seemed to get out of it is this. According to the timeline, our hobbit friends cross through Buckland and reach Brandywine Gate at nightfall, on October 30th. I've done a bit of tweaking, and rather than at nightfall, they reach the gates around midnight. According to my story, they pass through Buckland, stopping at Lily's house first. After my story ends, they proceed to the Brandywine Bridge. The irony of it all is Diamond's Don't you ever leave me, Pippin Took, is that he does in fact leave again, for a little while. All I know is that they leave that night. They have to, in order to fit in with the books. They go to visit Lily and Diamond for.. well, a few minutes, maybe a few hours tops, and then they have to continue on. It could be because they know about the weirdness in the Shire, but.. blah. There was no way around this, as I wrote my lovely last scene before I'd even finished reading The Lord of the Rings (I know, I know, very bad of me). So he does leave her, to go along with Merry to lead the Battle of Bywater. Whatever happens after my story ends is up to your own interpretation. The end of LOTR, I will admit, was very confusing to me, as it was read on a noisy bus on the way home from a trip to Chicago. I worked hard to get all the details worked out in a way that they'd fit with both stories (LOTR and Forgotten Roads). Whatever happens after my story ends.. well, I don't honestly know, nor do I care anymore. My work here is done.   
  
Done.   
  
Oh, my word. I completed a fanfic.   
  
::sighs:: Wow. I am impressed, I must admit. GO ME!   
  
One last thing: The letter Pippin wrote to Diamond... she never received it. My whole not-receiving-the-letters before was a bit of foreshadowing, heh. She left before it got to her house. I don't know why her Mum didn't send it back to her. Just one of those forgotten things that she overlooked, I suppose. Anyway. I didn't get to explain that in the fic itself.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has read this, especially those of you who reviewed. I can't tell you how much reviews have gotten me through writing this.. really. I might write an epilogue, or maybe even a sequel if I get enough interest in it. I'd actually love to write a sequel, now that I've finished this, because I don't want it to end. I'm working on a prequel, actually, from Lily's point of view. It's really cool... it should be online soon. I have to keep putting stuff up online, because I really take my little stories seriously =) Email me at Pippin258@hotmail.com if you are interested in reading a sequel! Please!   
  
-fin-  
  
_Forgotten Roads  
by Ani Ledger  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Lily. She's mine. All mine. Bwaha. The Lord of the Rings belongs to Tolkien's estate and whoever else should be creditted in this disclaimer. I am not making any money off of this. I'm just playing with the little hobbits, as I am a pervy hobbit fancier. And.. yeah. Lalala. I hereby disclaim all of the LOTR stuff found in this story. Moo._


End file.
